The Guardian
by death by storm
Summary: NO LONGER ON HIATUS. Draco is abused by his father in the worst ways imaginable. What happens when Harry, a guardian angel in training, is assigned to protect him? DH slash and a bit AU. Final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

**Deathbystorm: **Okay, this is way AU so don't bug me about that part. Harry and Draco will be a little out of character so don't sue me. This will be only shounenai and NOT yaoi so yes enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and any characters associated to J. K. Rowling. If I did, I wouldn't be posting it for free.

* * *

Chapter 1

**Draco's pov**

"Draco, you are a disgrace to this family," Lucius Malfoy yelled before throwing his own son into the dungeon of their ancient home. "You're a disgrace to the very ground you walk upon!" With that, he kicked his son in the ribs as he began to rise.

The blonde fell to the ground again. The older man walked calmly over to where his only son and heir lay on the dirty floor coughing weakly. The sixteen year old knew that trying to get up was futile because it would only serve to anger his father more. Malfoy Senior grabbed him by his neck and slammed him against the wall.

"You are such a whore," the man that Draco was forced to call father said before crushing his lips against the teen's. He forced his way into the younger's mouth before letting him go with a grimace of disgust. "And don't you forget it," he finished and walked out of the dark cell where the blonde spent his weekends.

**Harry's Pov**

"Guardian Angel in training 56342 reporting for duty," Harry announced to his superior officer Oliver Wood. The older angel in front of him nodded and started in on his speech.

"Your assignment is to look over a sixteen year old by the name of Draco Malfoy. His father is extremely abusive and his mother is bedridden and does not know of what is happening to her son," the brunette said. "You have to get Draco to tell someone about what is happening to him or somehow get it to stop. If you succeed, you will no longer be in training but a fully certified Guardian Angel. You are not to allow him to see you in angel form but you may take on a human form and get to know him for this mission. I wish you luck Harry. You have one hour to prepare."

The small angel walked out of his superior's office deep in thought. _Sixteen years old...the same age as I am. I wonder what is happening to him that is so horrible that he needs a guardian angel this badly. _Harry sighed and went off to go get ready.

It only took him one hour to prepare. He just took a shower and grabbed a couple of outfits. The small angel went to the cloud that he was to depart from to Earth. The last words that Oliver Wood said at the training course ran through his mind as he stepped off the fluffy mist. _Whatever you do, don't fall in love. Don't form an attachment of any kind like that. To do so is to lose your wings and become a mortal as well. _ The raven-haired teen shuddered at the thought. _I don't think there is much chance of that happening anyway,_ he said to himself thoughtfully. _With the hell that the one I'm supposed to watch over has been through, the thought of that happening is almost laughable. _

Harry whooped with joy at the feeling a free-falling flight from heaven brought him. The cool air rushed past him as Earth came into full view. Suddenly, his course changed and he headed for Britain and to the house of Draco Malfoy. _I will watch him first to see how far his father has gone with him so that I have a better idea about the protection that he needs from me, _the angel decided as he gracefully landed on the roof of an enormous ancient house. The raven-haired teen had nothing to worry about as he was invisible from all mortal eyes unless he willed it so.

Quietly, he let himself slip through the roof walls as he had no real substance as an angel unless, again he wanted to. Slowly he fell until he was at the level that the mortal that he was supposed to protect lay covered in blood.

Harry gasped as Draco came into view. His own blood ran cold in sympathy for the blonde. _I can't believe this place is actually old enough to have a dungeon,_ he thought. He the flash of silver that he knew to be the other teenager's eyes. It was amazing that Draco was even conscious at the looks of him.

Both of them turned as one as the door to the cell opened. An older looking man walked in. "You still conscious you slut? Well then I better have some fun with you now that I'm done with your mother." Harry watched in horror as the man walked over to the weakened teen and stood over him. "Strip," Lucius Malfoy ordered.

The angel couldn't take anymore. He flew out of there as fast as he could outside into the nearby forest. He landed about a kilometer in became substantial and stumbled over to the nearest tree. He threw up what was left of the last meal he had had in heaven. Wiping his mouth, the angel walked through the forest collecting his thoughts. _I have to get him out of there without physically interfering, _Harry thought. The image of what was about to happen to his charge when he left ran through his mind. The raven-haired guardian felt sick again but this time didn't throw up.

He took to the air as soon as he left the forest and flew through the walls into the cell where Draco lay. Harry walked over and knelt by the unconscious teen. Becoming solid again in front of someone no matter if they were unconscious was a dangerous thing to do. _This is one situation where I can make an acception to this rule, _the angel thought and did so. He picked up the blonde's hand and closed his eyes.

Harry drew the energy from deep inside him. A soft green glow not unlike the colour of the angel's eyes began to grow where the two hands were connected. _I can only heal the internal physical injuries or else his father will do it all over again. _The light began to race down from the two connected hands and sank into Draco's chest. The unconscious teen let out a soft cry as his internal bleeding and torn muscles were healed. The angel had just enough energy left when he was finished to become insubstantial again before collapsing beside his charge.

* * *

**Deathbystorm: **So is this worth continuing or not? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Deathbystorm:**_This is certainly a shock. I am actually updating after only a short time. Not to mention that the fourth Harry Potter movie on DVD was a great inspiration. I just paused the movie and pretty much zoomed up on Tom Felton and drooled.Like I said great inspiration. Anyways, now that we are done gushing over how hot the guy who plays Draco Malfoy is, on to the reviews. There are actually seven this time.Wow…that's like a record. I thank you all so much._

**To Oorjit:** Thank you for saying that. It makes me feel very happy that people out there like the originality of my stories.

**To Fear of Apathy: **I don't like that rule much myself but I think that it is important to my story.

**To kittycatgirl: **I'm glad that you are so enthusiastic about my story.

**To Adrianna: **Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad that you think that it's original.

**To heko-chan: **Wow you're the third person to say that. Thank you for your praise.

**To blue cat: **You don't need to worry about that. I plan on seeing this story through to the end. I really feel sorry for what I'm putting Draco through.

**To snowangel13091: **Thanks for the review.

**DISCLAIMER!**: Neither me or my muse have the right to own Harry Potter and co. That most sought after right is solely owned by J. K. Rowling. So all you lawyers can stop breathing down my neck! Grrr…

* * *

Chapter 2

**Harry's pov**

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco gone. The angel groaned in pain as he slowly sat up. He stayed still for a moment so as to let his energy return to his body. _Where is Draco? _He wondered. The raven-haired teen slipped through the wall and up to what he suspected was the blonde's room.

Draco was asleep on the bed when he entered through the east wall. It really was a beautiful bedroom designed with green and silver as the primary colours. The bed that the other teen was sleeping on was king-sized and had silver and green silk sheets. He walked over to his sleeping charge. _I have to get him out of here but he must do it on his own. I have seen enough, _the angel thought decisively. _I'll have to influence him somehow…wait a minute…how about through his dreams?_

Delighted at himself about the idea that he had come up with, the angel leaned forward to see if Draco was displaying signs of being in a dream. Thankfully, Harry did not have to wait long. The teen on the bed moaned and his eyelids flickered.

The angel pressed his lips to his charge's forehead and was immediately pulled into the dream. Harry found himself on a dark landscape. Draco was right in front of him facing a monster. It looked like a hideously deformed demon. The blonde let out a shout of fright as it leaned forward.

"You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name!" it snarled.

"Jeez. Poor Draco. He doesn't even get a break in his dreams," Harry murmured quietly.

The blonde in front of him whipped around when he heard the angel speak. "Who are you?" he demanded his grey eyes flashing with both anger and fear. The rest of his face did not betray even the slightest bit of emotion.

"I'm your guardian angel as odd as it sounds," Harry said. The monster shrank and disappeared as soon as Draco stopped paying attention to it as was the way of dream demons.

"If you're my guardian angel, then why haven't you saved me from this hell?" the other demanded. "Why were you not to stop my father from doing…doing what he did?"

"I was just assigned to you a few hours ago and I can't interfere directly or else you'll lose me," the raven-haired teen patiently explained. "My only real influence is through dreams or I could take on a human form and even then no one must know who I am. The only thing I've done so far was to heal your internal wounds. Look Draco, you've got to listen to me. You've got get out of there."

"What's the point?" Draco said in the exhausted kind of voice that one acquires when they have been fighting for too long. "He'll just find me again. My father has a lot of connections."

"I can help you with that Draco," Harry replied quietly. "It would not be considered a direct influence if whoever came close to finding you were to suddenly forget what they are doing or for the information to mysteriously go missing off someone's desk. It is only considered a direct influence if I was to physically come between you and your adversary. Just please leave. Trust me, I am not part of your dream and I will be around when you need me."

"Will you come talk to me again?" the blonde asked hating how desperate he sounded.

"Of course," Harry responded quietly. "I've got to go now. Please consider what I said."

"I'll do better than that," the blonde replied. "I'm going to leave as soon as I can find an apartment. My mother set aside an account for me when I was very young so that I could escape Lucius's clutches."

"That's fortunate," Harry replied and smiled as he faded out of the dream. The angel found himself out in the material world once again with his lips still pressed to Draco's forehead. The sleeping teen's face had relaxed and he was now sleeping with a smirk on his features.

Harry walked through the walls. It was time go to the Benefactor for angels on Earth. As all guardians are taught, the Benefactor is the one that will give out money to angels so that they have some where to live honestly for however long they will be masquerading as humans.

Harry only wanted enough for one month's rent though. He absolutely hated not earning that sort of stuff for himself. The raven-haired teen would probably have to get an after school job to pay for the place. Harry was already planning on going to Hogwarts High the same school as his charge went to. _He lives in Toronto, Canada if I recall right. _Sighing to himself the raven-haired teen steeled himself for the journey across the ocean. It would take nearly all night to do so.

The sun was rising over the gleaming city as he finally arrived at his destination. Gradually, he aimed his flight towards one of the seedier parts of the city. There had always been a Benefactor. Every 50 years there would be a new one. Now it must be duly noted that unlike most of the other previous Benefactors, this Benefactor was an honest soul and one of the only humans who actually had direct dealings with angels. The one thing the man who helped the temporarily earthbound got out of this was the forgiveness for a sin that he had committed in his youth. When he was seventeen, the Benefactor had tried to kill himself. Harry mulled the information that came up into his head as he landed lightly and became substantial minus the wings in front of a worn down building.

The door opened before he could raise his fist to knock. "Well well, Mr. Potter, guardian of Draco Malfoy. I have been expecting you for quite some time," a voice said from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Deathbystorm**: _So yeah I'm back finally with a new chapter of the Guardian. Sorry it took so long_.

_Well time to answer reviews! It may be important to note that after this chapter, I will be sending review replies out to my kind and wonderful reviewers. I love you all!_

**To Mist Alchemist: **I'm glad that you are enjoying my story.

**To Inumaru12: **Thank you for the enthusiastic praise but most of the credit goes to my muse, Alex.

**To Cimmerian Sorceress: **You'll find out this chapter who the benefactor is. Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I wish I did though!

* * *

Chapter 3

**Draco's pov**

Draco woke with a start. He brushed his white blonde hair out of his eyes and sat up. "What a dream," he murmured. "But it couldn't be true…could it? Only one way to find out." He slipped out of the bed that his father had put him in last night and stood up. There was no internal pain.

_No way. I refuse to believe this! _Draco thought to himself as he walked out of the room and downstairs for breakfast. _There is one piece of useful advice, though. I should leave here as soon as I can find an apartment. I can even start looking today. It has to be some place that Lucius won't be able to find me._

The blonde grabbed an apple and went back upstairs before his father came down. He went through his wardrobe looking for something to wear that would cover all the bruises while he munched on his breakfast. He pulled out a black pair of jeans that rode low on his hips and a tight deep blue shirt to go over top of it. Draco set the clothes on the bed and his half-eaten apple on the stand beside it before going to take a shower.

**Harry's pov  
**

The angel nervously stepped into the dark room. "How did you know that I was coming?"

"I have my sources," the man said. "Call me Sirius by the way. Now I understand that you need some money so that you can watch your charge better. Can you please explain how?"

The raven-haired teen scrutinized him carefully. The man had lank, black hair and was about six feet tall. He wore a friendly grin though and his eyes flashed with merriment despite the tattered clothes that he was wearing.

"I need it so that I can get an apartment next to him when he moves out of his parents' house. They are abusing them and I told him through a dream that he should move," Harry replied. "I had to heal him last night so that he could get up this morning. I must protect him. There are a lot of sinful things going on in that house and I have to protect him. I must."

The Benefactor nodded. "Then I grant you the money enough to buy mortal food, mortal clothing, tuition to go to the same mortal school as Draco Malfoy and three month's rent for a mortal apartment next to your charge. After that you are expected to find a job to support yourself. Do you agree with these terms Harry Potter Guardian Angel in-training?"

A glowing piece of paper and a quill floated up to the angel's hands. He quickly signed it. It was a binding magical contract that was needed to be signed by every angel that needed money for their missions as there were some angels who would use the money they received selfishly instead of for the better good of their mission.

"Here you go," Sirius said with a smile as he handed Harry the money needed. "I expect that you will be wanting to be going back to where your charge is."

The raven-haired teen walked to the door but paused with his hand on the handle. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you do that you had to become the Benefactor?"

Sirius smiled sadly at him. "I killed the one man that I truly loved."

The angel blushed and became insubstantial before flying out into the cool breeze.

**Draco's pov**

It was lunch time at school and he had avoided his friends in favour of a newspaper with apartment ads in it. _Hmmm…_he thought as he scanned down the piece of paper. _Too flashy. Father would surely find me there. This one's too big. This one's too small. Aha! A likely candidate finally! _It was perfect by the sounds of the ad. It was in one of the more dangerous parts of town with druggies and hookers but the apartment was what he wanted. It had one bedroom and he whipped out his cell and immediately dialed the number on the ad.

"Good morning Whitman's apartments how may I help you?" A female voice said.

"I'm looking for a one bedroom apartment. How much would it be to rent one in your complex?" Draco said.

"Let me just look it up…" the woman said. "Here it is. The amount for a one bedroom apartment is currently five hundred pounds."

"Okay that sounds fine. How soon can I move in?" the blonde asked.

"You could move in tomorrow. There are a lot of vacancies right now. Who am I speaking to?"

"Trent. Trent Walski." Draco replied confident that they wouldn't do a background check on him. After all, with his future home being where it was, it was almost expected that its residents had some sort of dark past.

"Okay Mr. Walski. What time are we to expect you?"

"About twelve o'clock," he replied confident that he could make it there on time. He hung up the phone after saying goodbye. Draco had a lot of things to do tomorrow.

**Harry's Pov**

At the precise instant that Draco had hung up the phone, the angel was swooping in for a landing not far from where his charge stood. It had been a long and arduous flight, but it had been worth it. Now he would be able to get a place next door or around the same area as the blonde would be at.

He planned to make friends with Draco outside of his job while still keeping his identity a secret. It was for the best. No one can no who an angel was. He walked through the closed door to where the blonde stood with his back facing him.

His charge whipped around as Harry stopped near him but flushed when he saw that no one was there. The angel smirked. Not even the most sensitive psychic had the ability of seeing him in Earth's dimension when the raven-haired teen didn't want him to.

But to his shock, Draco began to walk towards him with a frown on his face. The blonde reached out and his hand passed through Harry's face. His charge was muttering to himself. The angel leaned into hear.

"I could have sworn there was a faint outline of somebody there," he muttered to himself. "And now when I reached out, I felt a weird warmth. Comforting, but still distant. Strange."

Harry's blood ran cold. _This is bad, _he thought. _Very _very _bad._

* * *

**Deathbystorm**: Couldn't resist. If you want to find out what happens, you will have to review 'cause I have no idea if you guys like or hate this story without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Deathbystorm: **_I am back! And I am proud to say I finally got off my lazy arse and wrote this long awaited chapter._

_There was one question that I couldn't resist answering. That one is the one a reviewer asked me and here's the answer! The difference between shouenai and yaoi is that yaoi is basically going all the way to sex but shounenai is pretty much anything but sex. I haven't completely made my decision yet so I might just write a sex scene anyway._

_So….yeah enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything and it's pointless to sue me because I have nothing but pocket lint.

* * *

Chapter 4

**Draco's Pov**

Draco watched in shock as a human form with wings began to shimmer in the air but before it could become completely visible to him, it seemed to fly up and through the ceiling.

"What the fuck was that all about?" the blonde gasped in shock.

**Harry's Pov**

_Oh shit. This is seriously bad. How the hell did I get assigned to somebody who can see me even when I am insubstantial? There're only about a thousand people on the entire globe who can see angels and the like. I've got to go talk to Wood. He's my senior officer…but then I would be abandoning Draco. It's bad enough that I had to leave already just to pick up the funds I needed from the Benefactor. Well the point is I'm going to have to be a lot more discreet from now on._

The raven-haired angel took to continuing to follow his charge for the rest of the day but one room over instead. _After all, _he mused to himself as he flew overhead of where the blonde was walking. _It won't be long until he can see me fully. Maybe I should ask for reassignment…No I won't do that. What would happen to Draco if I were to get reassigned? I can't just quit. _

He watched his charge burst out laughing over something that his friend beside him said. Harry's heart skipped a beat. _No, I definitely can't. _

The angel watched Draco prepare to leave later in the evening as he sat out of view on a branch in a tree that was positioned outside the blonde's window. He noted that his charge seemed a lot more cheerful than usual. Harry reluctantly tore his eyes from Draco and went off to find a pay phone to call the apartment complex that his charge was moving in to tomorrow morning.

Harry became substantial and grabbed the phone book that was chained to the little cubby hole underneath the pay phone. He opened it to the section on businesses and looked up Whitman apartments. The angel picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Good evening Whitman apartments," the same cool female voice that answered earlier that day for his charge.

"Hi. My name is Harry Evans and I am looking for an apartment to rent for the next few months. Do you have a one bedroom place available for tomorrow?"

"Yes as a matter of fact we do have one more spot open," the woman replied sounding completely surprised. _Probably at the idea that she has two people who actually want to move in and on the same day too, _the angel mused to himself.

"I'll take it," the raven-haired teen declared quite enthusiastically. "I'll see you tomorrow at twelve. Goodbye." He hung up before becoming insubstantial again and flying back towards where his charge's soon to be former house was. Harry had to get some sleep tomorrow too and he planned to do it on a branch of the tree right outside Draco's bedroom window. He reclined against the tree itself and let his eyes flutter shut.

**Draco's Pov**

_Beep beep beep…_

_Alarm clocks should be against the law, _Draco groaned to himself as he forced himself from his warm bed after the fourth consecutive time that it had gone off. He grabbed a towel and stumbled toward the shower to wash himself and take care of his morning 'problem'.

**Harry's Pov**

The angel woke up to the slamming of the door to the manor. He looked down and watched Draco walk up the walk with a large bag. _Oh yeah he's moving today and I have to actually do something similar to that, _he thought with a sigh. Masquerading as a human seemed twice as wise as before. The ability to see through angelic insubstantiality that his charge seemed to be developing could become dangerous to them both otherwise. _Thankfully no mortal has ever been able to see through a human disguise before. _Harry thought with a smile and flew off to follow Draco slightly above and at a distance back from where the blonde was walking.

_It's doubly lucky that when I become human that I gain a set of human clothes as part of my disguise, _the raven-haired teen thought with a slight smile as he watched Draco enter a store. _Imagine the strange looks I'd get from humans if I walked around in white robes all day. _

**Draco pov**

_Great. I have an entire morning to kill before I get the key to my apartment._ Draco grumbled to himself as he exited the store that he had entered just minutes before. _I can't go anywhere to well known if I want one of the man whom I was forced to call father's business associates to recognize me. _

**Harry pov**

The raven-haired teen became substantial and entered yet another clothing store that his charge had decided to visit. Since it was around the sixth one, Draco wasn't in his sight often enough for the angel to be comfortable with.

Taking care to keep out of Draco's line of vision, Harry browsed the shelves also as he only had the set of clothes that he wore when he became substantial. He idly looked through a rack of black jeans that he would never wear as he stole a glance over at his charge.

_From what I can see he's fine and he's safe but I feel so unnerved for some reason. I don't know how I know but something bad is about to happen. _The angel shuddered at the thought. _At least it is not anything to do with Draco's father. _Harry began to feel less easy and more threatened with every passing minute.

The store doors chimed as they opened. "Freeze! Don't anyone move or else you'll be shot!"

Harry ducked out of sight into the round rack of pants that he had been pretending to browse around in. He peered through the rack and saw three thugs wearing masks and brandishing guns. They went over to the cashier.

"Empty the register into this bag!" the first thug and the one who seemed to be the leader said.

"I-I'm sorry sir but only the manager can open the register. I'm just filling in for her until she gets back," the girl at the counter said clearly terrified.

The second thug looked around and spotted Draco who had frozen the moment that the robbers had come in. He went over and grabbed Harry's charge by the arm and put a gun to the blondes head. Draco's eyes widened in shock and fear

"Fork over the cash now, or pretty boy here gets it!" the second thug yelled.

* * *

**Deathbystorm:** You people probably want to kill me now don't you?


	5. Chapter 5

_I am so sorry for not updating for so long. There are a million excuses that I could give you but they would just be that. Excuses. I hope that you enjoy this chapter very much. I had to rewrite it since the original copy disappeared._

To nicole: I'm sorry about the wait.

To Vicki: While this isn't as immediate as you probably wanted, it's here! Hehe

To KrisXD: I can empathize with what you said in your review. I feel so ashamed of waiting so long.

Thank you all for the reviews. They are what keep me going as a writer.

**Disclaimer: **I am too damned poor to buy the ownership rights to Harry Potter so screw off!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Harry's pov  
**

Harry stared in shock as the scene in front of him unfolded. How the hell was he supposed to save his charge this time? _Ugh, why is Draco such a magnet for trouble?_ He sighed to himself as he waited for the opportune moment to grab his charge back.

"I'll just see about that," the first thug sneered at the poor young woman. "Ray! Herd the customers more to the front left corner where that wall in front of the window with the mannequins is. We don't want any of them getting any bright ideas. Keep them all in your line of vision."

With that the man leapt over the counter and pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket. He jammed the thing inside the lock and started pushing at the mechanisms inside.

Harry turned his head more towards the second thug who was now doing what the first one had told him to. The angel watched as the man threatened waved his gun around. _No good. He could still shoot one of the others._ He thought as his body tensed ready to spring into action.

"Come on you lot! Get a move on," Ray ordered brandishing his gun away from Draco's head again and at a middle-aged man who was going very slowly. "You don't want me to shoot you now do you?"

Harry leaned forward as the man, who was the last of the hostages was forced to the left corner near the front. _I can't believe they haven't seen me yet! _He thought. _It mustn't have occurred to them that somebody might be hiding out of sight._

**Draco's pov**

Finally, Ray settled the gun so that it was pointing at Draco's head once more. The blonde bowed his head in acceptance of his fate even as rage sang through his blood. Knowing what area in town they were in and the fact that these to men weren't wearing masks meant that they would probably all be shot in the least anyway. _It's not fair damn it! I just get away from my father and now look where I end up? This is ridiculous! _ At the same time, he knew that it was best to stay still. There was still a good chance that they would be let free when this was all over.

**Harry's Pov**

The angel glanced quickly at the other thug at the cash register. He was deeply absorbed in his work. In fact he had crouched down for a better angle. It seemed that the register would be open any second.

It was then that he knew that it was now or never. This was the opportune moment that he was looking for. Under the circumstances, Harry couldn't have asked for a better chance to free Draco.

Quietly, he slipped from the rack of jeans without making so much as a creak. He silently glided around the rack into full view. The angel saw some of the customers' eyes widen in shock and mouths open to exclaim about this boy who had seemed to pop out of nowhere. Harry stopped and swiftly put a finger to his lips and then proceeded forward until he was directly behind the thug who still did not have any clue about his presence.

Summoning a bit of angelic power into his human form, Harry increased his strength. _This kind of application of an angel's power is only used in dire situations. I hope that I don't get into any trouble for this._ He took a deep breath and drew on his courage and determination to save Draco and lunged forward. He grabbed the arm that Ray had the gun in and yanked it towards the ceiling. There was a loud explosion as the thug pulled the trigger.

The first thug looked up and saw that they were no longer in control. His face paled as he saw the Harry rip the gun out of his partner's hand and whirl around to face him. The thug then watched the young man turn his body to the left buy 90 degrees keeping the weapon still pointing at him.

"Let go of him," Harry snarled at Ray ignoring the pain at the weapon began to burn through his hand (1).

"You can't shoot me," the man replied even though his voice trembled.

"I can still shoot your friend so let him go. He is not yours. Let him go," Harry growled. His eyes seemed almost take on a glow of power as he willed the man to let go of Draco and step back. Reluctantly, Ray did just that and Draco backed up to where the other shoppers stood still terrified out of his wits.

"Now get out," Harry said levelly but still with a hint of anger in it.

"But-" Ray began to protest.

"Out and never come back," the angel said.

"Ray. There are times that we must retreat in order to survive and this is one of those times," the other thug said patiently. "Let's go,"

"Fine," the second thug stated and turned from Harry.

"I am not going to try anything," the other man said slowly. "I'm going to jump over this counter and take my friend and we'll go. Okay?"

Harry gave a curt nod but didn't lower the weapon for an instant. He watched the man jump over the counter and beckon to Ray. With extreme reluctance, the second thug moved towards his friend. Together they exited the shop.

The angel sighed in relief and lowered the weapon. The smell of burning flesh now permeated the entire place and Harry wince as he dropped the gun. It clattered to the floor. Draco moved forward with a strangled cry of alarm as the horrible burn on the angel's hand came into view.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry. I'm fine," he said softly as some of the others leaned forward to see what was wrong. He turned and showed them and then dropped his hand to his side clenching it into a fist. "Um miss? You might want to call the cops and tell them what happened minus my participation in this little fiasco."

The angel then smiled again briefly once again and then raised his hand in farewell before stepping out of the shop.

**Draco's pov**

Draco frowned. _I swear that I recognize him from somewhere. But where? _He looked up as he heard the gentle ringing of the store bell and saw the one who saved him exit.

"Wait! I didn't get to say thank you!" he cried out and ran out of the shop.

Angels can't use weapons of this world without extreme pain or injury to their person. That's why Harry's hand was burned so badly.

* * *

_Well, I hope that this chappie sort of made up for my extreme laziness. Please press the prettyful purple button. It is sooo pretty. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Woot! Bet you didn't think I'd update so quickly! Nothing as exciting as last chapter happens in this one, but I still think that it is pretty okay. This is the last time I will be updating until early February. I have provincial exams that I have to study for. _

**Disclaimer:** Well I am saving up to buy the rights for Harry Potter from J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros… So far, I have some pocket lint but donations are accepted.

**To leslie dach**: Thanks for letting me know that. The warmth that Draco experiences going near Harry at any time really does bring the thought of the possibility of a special connection doesn't it.

**To wolfen: **Thanks for the review.

* * *

Chapter Six

**Harry's Pov**

"Wait! I didn't get to say thank you!"

"Shit," Harry muttered under his breath as he heard Draco's voice sound behind him. There were too many people on the street. Noticing this and remembering the fact that his charge could see through his insubstantial powers, he realized that he couldn't just disappear. That would be a right mess and Draco wasn't supposed to know of him yet. He hadn't even accumulated a bit of a disguise besides the loss of his wings. He knew that Draco wasn't stupid and that it wouldn't take him very long to figure out exactly who he was. There was a good chance that he hadn't seen the angel well enough to add two and two.

With that thought in mind, he dodged around an old bag lady and turned sharply down the nearest alley. Harry quickly glanced around noting that the tiny side street was abandoned. He immediately turned insubstantial, let his wings out and flew swiftly towards the roof of the nearest building. There he sat watching as a person with white blonde hair ran into the alley.

"Where the fuck did he go?" Draco's voice came to his ears in a somewhat disappointed tone.

Harry couldn't help snickering a little bit at this. For some reason, he felt infinitely proud of escaping the blonde's grasp.

"You find the fact that you are in deep shit with counsel that funny?" came a voice from behind him.

"Ron?" Harry exclaimed in shock. He turned around and met his best friend's annoyed eyes. "Get down! My charge can see through our insubstantial powers."

"What?" the red head gaped.

"Yeah. I know. I always have the worst of luck don't I," Harry said quietly as he watched the teen finally give up and walk out of the alley.

Ron saw his friend twitch as he resisted the urge to follow him. "Go on," he urged quietly. "It's just a warning anyway. They told me to inform you that the next time you messed up by interfering directly instead of influencing minds, you will be removed from this case and you'll have to wait until another is available, okay?"

"Yeah thanks Ron. Bye!" Harry spread his wings and glided down into the empty alley. He returned to his human form the moment he landed and took off in the same direction as Draco had gone.

Harry took a look at the sky and swore. It was nearing noon and he needed to be at the Whitman apartment complex soon. He saw Draco walking up the street ahead of him presumably also headed for the same place he was. _Well, I know for a fact that Draco also promised that he would move in later today in the same apartment. Great. Now he's going to recognize me from before. It's not likely that he will put two and two together and figure me out quite yet. I wonder if there's some sort of loophole in the law that says if your charge discovers your true identity that you would not have to be reassigned because it was the one you take care of that found you out. It wouldn't be like- _It was then that he realized that his charge was getting rather far ahead of him.

"Aww crap!" Harry sighed and jogged lightly down the street. _I wonder how Draco will react when he finds out that I'm also moving in. Meh should be fun._

**Draco's pov**

Here he was at last! It seemed to have taken Draco forever to actually locate and find the entranceway for the apartment building. _Scratch that, it did take me forever,_ he thought wryly as he pushed open one of the slightly grimy glass doors. It was a lot cooler inside that out though. With a quick cursory glance around the lobby, Draco noted that the place was relatively clean and did not smell of anything so repulsive as cat urine. _I only hope that my apartment is just as neat, _he thought with a slight shudder at the idea that it wasn't. The carpet was a faded red and the walls were the bleach white colour that one saw in pretty much every cheap rental place.

There was a desk near the back of the room and a woman sitting behind it typing on the computer. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um…yes," Draco replied. "I'm Trent Walski and I phoned yesterday about an apartment."

"Ah I see," she muttered still typing away furiously. "Do you have money to pay for your rent Mr. Walski?"

"Yeah I do," the blonde pulled out his wallet and rummaged around until he found the correct card. Is it okay if I just use my bank card?"

"Yes it is," the woman said and reached down beneath the desk. She pulled out one of the little machines that would allow him to transfer the funds electronically. (A/N sorry brain fart. I can't remember what those stupid things are called.)

Draco took it from her proffered hand and typed in his code before swiping his card. He looked up with a sigh as the thing pinged.

"Do you have any preference what room number you want?" she asked. "The apartments are pretty much all the same inside."

"Not particularly. Do you have one that isn't on the first floor and doesn't smell funny?" Draco asked.

"That we do," she said. The woman reached down and pulled open a drawer. After some rummaging, she fished out the correct key. "Here you go, Mr. Walski. One on the second floor with no oddities about it at all."

"I'll take your word for it," Draco replied and turned away from the desk just as the door pinged. To his complete and utter shock it was the person who had saved him during the robbery.

"You!" he shouted angrily. It was obvious that he hadn't forgotten how the raven-haired teen had just run away afterwards.

"Yes me," the teen replied. "We seem to be running into each other all over the place today."

* * *

Hope ya enjoyed it! Remember the three r's Read, Write and Review!!


	7. Chapter 7

_I'd like to apologize for the wait as I had a writer's block. Please forgive me_.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and the other characters in this story.

* * *

Chapter 7

**Harry's pov**

Draco opened his mouth and shut it. "Well, what are you doing here?"

"As of today, I live here," Harry replied offering up his hand to shake. He had healed it earlier just before he entered the apartment complex. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry Evans."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "Why did you run off after rescuing me?"

Harry thought fast. "Because I really don't like to get tangled up with questions and the cops. I did my good deed. I saw no reason to hang around."

"But why didn't you stop after I called after you?" Draco demanded. "I only wanted to thank you

for what you did."

"I didn't know who was running after me. I figured that it was somebody out to stop me from leaving before the cops arrived or something," Harry said.

"What are you on the run from them or something?"

"No, I'm not. Why are you so interested anyway?"

"You look a lot like someone I know, you saved my life today and you are moving in right next door on the same day that I am. It just seems a little odd," Draco said suspiciously ticking off his reasons.

"Well that is all a big coincidence," Harry replied. "Look, I've got to unpack and-"

"You don't know my father, do you?" Draco demanded

"Why should I? I am currently unemployed and seventeen years old," Harry sighed. "Why are you so worried about what my life is like anyway? How's yours?"

"Bad or else I wouldn't have moved out of my parents' house right now. I'm still in school. The only reason I can afford anywhere to live is because my mother set up a savings account when I was really young to do as I pleased with. If you'll excuse me, I have to go order furniture." Draco snapped and entered his own apartment shutting the door behind him.

Harry's lips twitched in amusement as he stood there before shaking his head at the audacity of his charge. He also had some furniture to order and he had to go out and buy something to sleep on for tonight. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten that. The sable-haired teen was extremely reluctant to leave his charge alone though. Unfortunately he did really need furniture. Therefore, he had to go and get the stuff that he needed for the day.

Then again, the angel thought. I think he has filled his danger quota for the day. Two or three hours wouldn't hurt. I'm not that picky about what I own for this mission. With that decided, Harry stepped back out of his apartment and walked out of the complex. He just ambled along until he found a furniture store with what he needed. As with all angels, he couldn't buy any used stuff as that would have the imprints of the souls of the people who had owned it before and that was sometimes a heavy burden to bear as the sins of these people were also imprinted on the furniture.

Harry spent a few hours wandering around town until he found a furniture store. It was not long after that he had paid for his new furnishings and had ordered them delivered later that afternoon. The angel wasn't that picky. After all, matching and the newest style of furniture weren't his main priority. Getting back to watch over his charge was. He was beginning to feel a little anxious having left the blonde on his own for so long.

No. That's stupid. Draco can take care of himself. It's not like he's going to drop dead or get into heaps of trouble just because I'm not there. Right?

Luckily for Harry, when he returned to his apartment that afternoon, all was right with the world considering his charge.

**Draco's Pov**

It had been several hours since he had discovered that the one who had saved him was living next door. Seriously though, what were the chances? Draco groaned and resisted the urge to bang his head on the nearest wall of his new apartment. I can't believe that he just stood there like that as if he found it funny that he had to save me like some bloody damsel in distress. Ugh. Even the thought of him being a damsel in distress was bloody disgusting. I solemnly swear that I will never let myself sink that far.

That wasn't the half of it. Draco had discovered that the furniture that he had wanted wasn't in any of the colours that he wanted which were green and black. Seriously though, how could no one have those two colours in stock? He had finally compromised and got the furniture store to deliver his stuff to a reupholstering place AND he had gotten them to pay for it. In the meantime though, he had his bags of stuff and had looked far enough ahead to bring a sleeping bag with him.

Some banging next door caught Draco's attention. He resolved immediately to ignore it and debate about what he was to eat for dinner. He didn't have any food, so he would have to buy din-

BANG!!

"That's it!" Draco snarled. I'm going to go verbally tear the person who is disturbing my peace and quiet! He strode angrily to his door and whipped it open only to come face to face with the boy who seemed to have become the bane of his existence in the past twenty-four hours.

"What are you doing lurking outside my door, Evans?" Draco demanded.

"Well I was going to suggest we try starting things over," Harry replied.

"That depends," Draco said. "Were you the one that was making all that racket outside my door?"

"Ah, well…technically no. You see that was the furniture guys I hired to move my stuff," Harry replied.

"Same difference," Draco shrugged.

"Well come on," Harry said. "I don't have all day and I do want to make this up to you. Let's go for coffee."

"Ugh coffee? That is both cliché and gross Evans," the blonde groaned.

"Doesn't matter then," Harry said. "I'll be seeing you sooner than you think."

"Whatever Evans," Draco muttered as he slammed the door in the other teen's face.

**Harry's Pov**

Harry just stood there in shock after his charge had slammed the door in his face. "Well that certainly didn't work," he commented to himself. "Ah well, there is always tomorrow."

"Mr. Evans," one of the moving men said sticking his head outside of his apartment door. "Where to you want this couch?"

Harry sighed and stepped back into his flat.

The next day dawned both bright and clear much to the annoyance of Harry. Ugh, who can stand to get up this early in the morning every day? This was the first thought that graced the angel's mind. It was like the sun was shining brightly just to mock him. There was nothing in the world that he wanted to do more than to pull the covers back over his head and fall back asleep. Unfortunately, in doing this he would neither get ton his new school on time nor be able to follow his charge. Who knew assuming a human form was like this? Harry thought. The least they could have done is tell me that I would feel exactly the same as a human teenager.

Finally he roused himself out of bed and stumbled over to his bathroom. Harry looked into the mirror with sleepy eyes. His hair was sticking up even worse than usual. He eventually tore his eyes away from his reflection and went to take a shower.

**Draco's pov**

Draco felt the same way in the mornings unbeknownst to the one who watched over him. It was hard not to in his opinion. After all, what sane person was a morning person? The only good thing about mornings in his opinion was the nice, hot shower that accompanied each and every one. With that in mind, he also got up and started his day.

**Harry's Pov**

Harry tapped his foot impatiently. What was taking his charge so long? If he left any later, Harry would have to go insubstantial and fly just to get there on time. This thought was still in Harry's mind when he heard the door to Draco's apartment open and slam shut. The angel waited about five minutes before leaving himself.

Harry was sure to stay just within sight of Draco all the way to school. It was strange but his worry and protectiveness of his blonde charge had already grown to the point where he was pretty much obsessed with what Draco was doing at any time of the day. I wonder if he has a girlfriend…Harry let that thought trail off unfinished as Draco took a sharp turn left into the entrance of the school grounds.

It was rather a simple place. The building was two stories tall. There were trees and students scattered around the grounds. A sweet smell hung in the air. Harry followed the stone path laid out in front of him to the school building and up the steps. Two large doors made of rich brown wood towered over him and were swung outwards to meet the mass of students coming in.

_Now where would the principal's office be..._ Harry wondered as he stepped onto a plush carpet. The place was very fancy. Harry almost shuddered at the amount of greed and arrogance he could feel coming off of the walls. The angel rounded the corner and found himself right beside the place he was looking for.

Hesitantly, he leaned forward towards the window to the office where a bored looking secretary sat.

"Er... excuse me. I am Harry Evans, a new student. I am here to see the principal. I have an appointment," he said.

"Just a moment and I will get him for you," she replied and picked up a phone that was sitting beside her. "Mr. Stalman? That new student is here to see you. Yes, I'll send him right in."

The woman looked up at him. "You may go in," she said.

Harry entered curiously.

"Ah Harry is it?" the man sitting behind the desk said. "I've heard a lot about you. Please take a seat."

"Hello, Mr. Stalman," the angel replied and did as he was asked.

"Now Harry," Principal Brucksworth said leaning across his desk towards his new pupil "I want to make myself perfectly clear to you when I say that we don't tolerate trouble makers in this school. I can see from your previous records that you have marvelous grades but a knack for being in the wrong place at the wrong time should I say?"

"I'll try not to, sir," Harry said honestly. His school records had been set up by one of the higher ups to make it look like he was a bit of a trouble maker on purpose because he was supposed to be protecting Draco. When an angel was guarding his or her charge, there was bound to be some messy meetings with other people involved. Harry half felt that it was because he had been the main source of mischief in his training academy a few years earlier.

The bell rung which startled both of them out of their reveries. Harry winced as its shrill shriek seemed to grate on his ears.

"Yes well," the principal coughed. "Here's your schedule. I hope that you enjoy a productive year, Mr. Evans and I hope that I won't see you in this office again."

Harry picked up his schedule and raced off to his first class, which was English. When he walked into his first class, he immediately spied his charge sitting near the back. It was apparent that Draco also spotted him because he lay his head down on his arms with a kind of groan. This got the blonde girl next to him who looked a little like a pug to look concernedly at him. Seems like I'm not the only one watching out for him, Harry thought.

**Draco's Pov**

"It just had to be him," he moaned putting his head onto his desk.

"It just had to be who, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"It's a long story but I can tell you that it has something to do with the guy who just walked in," he replied.

"Hey! He's cute!" Pansy exclaimed.

"No he's not," snapped Draco moodily.

"Someone's got a crush," sang Pansy quietly.

"I do not," the blonde practically growled back.

"Hey can I sit here?" a male voice asked gesturing to the seat next to Pansy. It was him.

"Sure!" Pansy said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," Harry replied. He sat down and began to pull out his books.

Pansy leaned over to Draco and whispered so that Harry could not hear her. "Well, if you aren't going to go after him, I suppose you won't be bothered that I plan on it."

"Yes I would be. He's MINE!" Draco snarled back under his breath. Catching Pansy's smirk he continured. "I mean that I don't care what you do, he's none of my concern.

* * *

Well, that's where I'm ending it people! Yeah I know, it's a month late so I made it a little longer than usual to compensate for this. I will be sending review replies to those who reviewed for last chapter tomorrow as I am about to get kicked off and I really want this chapter up. Review please. Without you people, my story wouldn't exist! Toodles!


	8. Chapter 8

_It feels strange not having to apologize for the long wait this time because it wasn't. Go me!! As always your guys' support is always appreciated_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All I own if the plot. The characters in this fic with the exception of some very minor ones are the products of one J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 8

**Draco's pov**

Draco watched as Pansy turned and faced the front with that annoying smile still gracing her face. He sneered at her and then turned to pay attention to the teacher too. It was amazing how irritating this class had gotten. He stole a glance at Evans, before he turned around and began copying the notes down on the board about grammar. _Do they honestly have to review this every year? _He sighed to himself. _Or at least let those who aren't ignorant morons leave? Though I must say that I do enjoy Shakespearean plays…_

It seemed like an eternity before class was over andlunch began. Both Pansy and Blaise were walking beside him to the cafeteria when it happened.

"Hey look it's Evans!" Pansy sang.

"Don't tell me you want another one for your collection," Blaise groaned. Pansy was known for being an outrageous flirt and often had at least one guy mooning after her despite the fact that she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in school.

"Nope. This one's for Draco," she replied.

"Draco?" Blaise looked at him with an inquiring expression on his handsome face.

"I don't like him in that way," Draco replied.

"Well then…I guess that you wouldn't mind him sitting with us at lunch today. After all he is pretty cute," Blaise said.

"Blaise aren't you straight?"

"Ah my dear Draco. That doesn't mean that I can't appreciate beauty when I see it does it?"

Draco's eye twitched. "I don't want to talk to him," he said.

"Why not?" Pansy asked. "It would do you some good to have a meaningful relationship."

"For the last time, I don't like him," Draco snapped.

"I'll be back in a minute," Blaise said and walked ahead.

"Hey! You're Harry right?" Draco heard him call.

The dark-haired youth stopped and Draco saw him carrying on a hasty conversation with him. To his disappointment, he saw Evans nodding in agreement.

**Harry's pov**

Harry's eyes locked with Draco's and he could see that his charge was rather annoyed with his friends' doings. _Well this is necessary. Draco isn't out of danger yet. Especially when he is going to the same school as he was before he ran away from home. There is a good chance that Lucius will come looking for him here. I don't want him to have to face that. The man has the smell of sin written all over him._

He smiled shyly at Draco's friends and they all proceeded down the hall to the cafeteria. Harry let the chatter of the Draco, Blaise, and Pansy surround him. It reminded him of when he had been back at The Academy with Hermione and Ron.

After they had gotten their food, Pansy led them over to the table and they all sat down. Harry sat directly across from Draco who had for the moment stopped sending him hostile glares.

"So Harry," Pansy said. "What school did you transfer from?"

"A Catholic school," Harry replied albeit a little evasively. "St. Angeline's Catholic Academy."

"So are you a Catholic?" Pansy asked.

"No, I think for the large part that they, as most religions are, suffer from a lack of accuracy about the afterlife. Though when one doesn't know what the afterlife is truly like, how can you blame them for not having the facts when there is no way to obtain them?" Harry said frowning. "What do you believe in?"

"Oh! I'm Methodist!" Pansy said brightly. "In fact, the only one at this table that doesn't believe in an afterlife of any kind is Draco."

"Some people are like that," Draco said nonchalantly and taking a bite of his sandwich. Harry stared at him as his charge chewed and swallowed. One never knew what was in the foods from a school cafeteria. Or, at least food poisoning was the excuse that Harry was giving himself. He was watching a little to intently when his charge licked some Mayo off of his lips. The angel couldn't help swallowing hard and looking away. _Now that is really ridiculous Harry, _he berated himself. _He is a human and you aren't. Besides you are supposed to be his protector and not lover. Not like he would want me in the first place with how he has been acting when he is around me. It's for the best really. It will stop me from getting too attached to him._

It was well known that the first mission of a guardian angel's career is the hardest as they couldn't help but bond at some level with the human that they had sworn to protect. In fact, that is why an angel's first mission was his final exam before he graduated from the academy. Too many had been lost in the past when they had not been able to move on from their first charge but chose to obsessively watch over the person all his or her life. That had stopped when a law was introduced in the higher ups that formed what a human would call a government decreed that all potential guardian angels should go through a screening process in which they were checked for weaknesses. Since it's implication five hundred years ago, no one had any lasting problems from letting go of their first charge anymore.

These random facts didn't help soothe Harry's nerves, which were telling him that his actions towards Draco, while they were hidden would be considered most unprofessional among all angels. He had long since become absorbed in his own thoughts after the short debate about religion ended. The whining of the school bell broke through his reverie and he dumped his mostly uneaten lunch in the garbage.

Instead of Pansy making a comment on his eating habits, it was Blaise. "Harry, don't you think you should eat a bit more?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't worry," the angel replied idly. "I wasn't exactly hungry. Too many things on my mind this being my first day and all. Even then, I don't eat much under regular circumstances either."

The dark boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "At least make sure that you eat some more later. You are tinier than Pansy's little brother and he's fourteen."

Harry nodded. "I'll try to keep that in mind," he said a little cooler than he had meant too. Then again, he had never really liked anyone questioning his eating habits.

The second half of the day went smoothly and it wasn't until they were about half way home that Harry tripped up. Pansy and Blaise had insisted on seeing and helping Draco move his new furniture into his apartment. Harry had offered but had been death glared at by his charge.

Anyway, Pansy and Blaise were deep in some mindless debate about music with Harry alternately glancing at Draco and adding his own opinions about the subject too. Then it happened. There was an alarmed cry of a child and Harry's head whipped around to see her ball bouncing into the street.

It bounced until it was in the middle of the road that went westbound. Harry stopped and stepped out into the street to pick it up for the child and toss it back. Unfortunately he failed to see the semi tractor trailer bearing down on him. It didn't even see Harry and Harry didn't see it until he looked up with the ball in hand. In a desperate attempt to save himself, he went instinctively went insubstantial and the truck drove right through him.

**Draco's pov**

Draco watched in shock as Harry darted into the street into the path of an oncoming truck. He found himself frozen in fear at the vehicle that was about to end the life of the raven-haired teen in front of him. Then to his complete shock, he saw Harry go some how clear and the truck passed through him. Draco already under no uncertain terms was Harry normal but that was just-

Draco marched towards Harry and grabbed him by the arm. He then dragged the shorter teen back onto the sidewalk. "Okay, what are you?" he hissed under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" Harry said with a confused expression plaster innocently across his face.

"I saw that truck run through you," Draco snapped. "Now, what are you?"

"I am human just like you if that is what you mean," came the dry reply. "I merely stepped out of the way. Maybe it was the angle of the way you were standing mixed with the bright light from the sun?"

Draco glared at him suspiciously. It _was _true that the sun had been shining directly in his eyes from where he had been standing and that it _could _have been an illusion. Still, Draco's insides thrummed and told him otherwise. There was something going on here and he knew that he would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Not quite as long as last time but, I think that I got what I wanted in there. So you guys know the drill. Plot bunnies feed on reviews. Toodles!


	9. Chapter 9

_So here we are in the Chapter 9 of The Guardian. I did really enjoy this chapter even though it did take control out of my hands and wrote itself. I would also like to point out the strange lack of reviews for last chapter. I only got 2. People, if you don't like the chapter or think that it's boring or if you see any plot holes, please inform me so I can improve the story. I am not going to eat you if you give some constructive criticism. It will help both you and me as it will improve your enjoyment of the story and help me as a writer. So that said, in regards to the lack of reviews last chapter, I have decided that I will not update unless I have at least five reviews._

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own this plot.

* * *

**Harry's pov**

Harry noted with some relief that Pansy and Blaise had not noticed the exchange between him and Draco. They were actually a little ways down the street not having even noticed that the two were missing. The last thing that the angel needed was Draco's friends having reason to suspect him as being a little more than he seemed. In this way, if Draco told his friends about what had happened, they would be more likely to agree with what Harry had said.

Both Draco and him ran to catch up with the other two, which had finally just noticed that the two were missing.

"Where were you two?" Pansy asked.

"Harry here decided to get himself nearly hit by a truck," Draco said quietly.

Pansy just stared at him. "How the hell did you manage that?" she asked.

"I was grabbing a ball that a kid had let roll into the middle of the street," Harry murmured with a slight tinge of embarrassment.

It had been about ten minutes after Harry's little accident that they finally stepped into the hallway where both the angel and Draco's apartments were located.

Harry bit his lip. "Umm…guys? I have to finish unpacking myself," he said wincing as he lied. As this was a lie that put his mission forward, he did not experience any discomfort for lying. Rather, the wince came from the fact that he was a terrible liar and a lot of the time even people who didn't know him that well could tell when he wasn't being truthful. _Actually the compulsion charm I put on Pansy and Blaise will be wearing off soon. I don't think I'll be able to sustain it any longer._

To the angel's relief, Pansy nodded. He knew that the best thing that Draco could do for himself was confide to his friends whether it be about his strange appearance and actions or about his rape. Harry had a feeling that Draco's friends didn't know about that one and that his charge was suppressing the character of someone who had been violated to such a degree. It was only natural. _After all, _the angel thought. _It would be exactly what I would do in his place. _

"See you guys then," Harry said quietly then opened the door to his own apartment. He had a feeling that for the next few hours, he wouldn't have to worry about Draco that much.

**Draco's pov**

Draco unlocked the door to his apartment and pushed it open.

"The people who are delivering the furniture will be here any minute," he said as he stepped in.

The blonde walked across into his living room and turned when he realized that the others weren't following him. "Well don't just stand there!" he snapped.

"Draco, what was that long story that you were talking about this morning," Pansy demanded. "You know, the one concerning Harry and how the two of you guys met."

"First of all, you can't call me Draco here. I gave myself an alias and I don't need anyone saying my name differently here. My name is Trent Walski when we're here," Draco said under his breath.

"Okay _Trent,_" Pansy said. "How did you meet Harry?"

"It was yesterday morning before I got the keys to my apartment. I was in this store…" Draco proceeded to tell them everything. "Then he just showed up in class today," he finished. "I have no idea what to think. I would call him a stalker, except all he has done to me is save my life. The creepiest thing is that the truck that he supposedly avoided is a total lie. He did not have time to move. Harry kind of just went through the truck. I also thought that I saw a white light surround him."

"Well maybe-" Pansy was cut off by a knock on the door.

Draco went to open the door. "Hello, Mr. Walski. I am Bob Joe. I understand that you have purchased some furniture to be delivered. If you would just sign here and we'll just move the stuff where you want it," said the man. Draco couldn't tell how old the guy was but he guessed it to be around twenty-five to forty. He looked at the clipboard that the man proffered.

Draco took it and scanned his eyes over the papers making sure that there was no attempt to cheat him. He signed it and handed it back to Bob.

"Okay. Just bring up the furniture and I'll tell you where to put it," Draco said.

It took several hours before all of the furniture was moved in properly to Draco's taste. They had all collapsed on to Draco's new couch. He had unpacked his suitcase and shoved all his clothes in his drawers.

They had ordered in pizza on Pansy's cell phone and now they sat in the small living room picking at the remains of their dinner.

"You're lucky you could a get a worthwhile apartment here," Pansy said.

"Even if there is a stalker next door?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"Well he _is_ cute and hasn't done Draco any harm," Pansy said. "In fact it's almost like he's here as your personal bodyguard or something, Draco."

"No he isn't and it's Trent around here," the blonde in question muttered.

"Also Draco, I think that you should get some counseling for what has happened to you over the last few years. That doesn't just go away and I'm worried about you. You can't just suppress something like that," the girl said.

"Pansy, I am fine!" Draco snapped. "I deal with my problems my own way. I do not need you interfering."

Pansy's phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hello? But- okay fine." she slapped it shut with a sigh.

"I have to go," she said. "It's getting rather late and there still is school tomorrow. If I hurry, I can catch the bus."

"I should go also," Blaise said announced. "I still have homework to do."

Draco stood up and saw them out. "See you guys tomorrow then," he said.

"Draco, if Harry does become a problem, then don't hesitate to contact us," Blaise said seriously.

"It's Trent," Draco muttered. "And you don't worry about that. I will contact you if something goes awry."

"Bye," Draco's two friends called in unison.

"Yeah," Draco replied. "Bye."

He closed the door and glanced up at the clock. It really _was_ late for a school night. "Ugh, and I never even started on my homework," he muttered in annoyance. He ignored the yawn threatening to overwhelm him and pulled out his work from his bag.

An hour later, Draco had put the finishing touches to his English essay. He swiftly brushed his teeth and got ready for bed expecting to fall asleep quite swiftly. Sleep would not come easily to his tired mind, however, as it continued to whir on about what Harry could possibly be. In Draco's opinion, that boy was a little more than a human. He wondered if the boy had a connection to Lucius. Then he wondered why Pansy had brought up the man. It was easiest just to forget that what had happened and not to worry about it so much. Finally though, sleep overcame him and he fell into the realm of dreaming.

It was not destined to be a peaceful night by all accounts. Draco's face contracted and he whimpered.

DREAM SEQUENCE

"Draco," came a familiar voice.

"Lucius?" Draco replied.

"You may think that you are safe, Draco but I know where you are."

"You don't know where I am," Draco replied defiantly.

"Oh you think so do you? Why don't you open your eyes then?"

Draco did what Lucius suggested and opened his eyes a crack. His wrists were bound to his bedposts and his ankles were bound to the posts at the foot of the bed. He saw the man who he had long ago stopped calling 'Father' looming over him with a smirk. The blonde opened his mouth and screamed.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

**Harry's pov**

Harry lay awake on his bed fully clothed. He had not been able to catch so much as a breath of sleep for the entire night. He knew that something bad was to happen soon and his screaming instincts would not be silent. The angel could swear that he heard movement outside of the door. He sat up. _Are those voices? _He thought. Then he heard his charge let out a bone-chilling scream. It was the kind of cry that made a person's blood run cold and shudder. Harry was no different. He shivered once and then ran leapt out of bed. He didn't even bother to open the door, but instead ran through his wall into Draco's apartment. He then ran into his charge's room all the time thanking god that the rooms were all laid on the same floor plan.

The door to Draco's apartment swung open with a crash and Harry heard the voice that had tormented Draco's dreams and reality for so long. The angel moved swiftly over to his charge's bed in order to either shield him or grab him when the time came.

"Draco! I know you're in there. Come out now or you'll face the consequences!" Lucius's voice rang out through the small place.

Draco's scream was cut off as he came awake all at once. He yelped in shock as he saw a shadow looming over his bed. "Stay away from me, Lucius," he said angrily with more than a little hint of fear colouring his voice.

"Hush! It's Harry!" the angel said quietly. "I'm here to take you away from here to somewhere safe."

Just then Draco's door was swung open so hard that the hinges were ripped from the frame. Lucius came in with an expression of pure rage written across his face.

* * *

_So yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry it took me like three weeks. The last chapter just wrote itself and I just figured out yesterday where the story was to go from there. I have to say that I didn't actually proofread this chapter so if anyone sees any errors, please feel free to point them out so that I can correct them. I did receive the number of reviews that I asked for so thank you to all that reviewed._

Disclaimer: I am poor and all I own are some cookie crumbs so please do not sue me.

* * *

Chapter 10

**Harry's pov**

Two burly men also entered the room behind Lucius. The blonde man smirked when he spotted Harry. He grabbed something out of his pocket and slapped it to the wall. An insistent and immediate shrill filled the air. Not that the humans could hear it but Harry could. He screamed and clapped his hands over his ears as the sound drove him mad. His wings shimmered once before withdrawing into his back right through his shirt.

_This isn't supposed to be happening!_ Harry thought with a panic as his powers shut down. In one last-ditch effort to get himself and Draco away, he grabbed the taller boy's wrist and pulled him to his feet. The angel ran desperately towards the nearest wall intending to insubstantiate both himself and Draco despite the knowledge on what a permanent drain this would on his abilities of an angel in the long run. He concentrated as he touched the wall willing up all of his reserves of strength and pushed at it. Nothing happened. What was worse, though, was the fact that he had led Draco straight into a corner. The pitch in sound changed a bit and Harry lost all coordination in his body and collapsed.

"What did you do to him?" Draco snapped with both fear and anger.

"I merely evened the playing field a bit," the man whom Draco had resolved not to call his father from a very young age stated. "He has otherworldly powers and it wouldn't really be fair if he just fazed you through the wall."

"How did you know?" Harry gasped.

"I didn't," Lucius stated. "That is, until the men who I have tailing my son came to me with some important information today. Apparently, a truck ran right through you. The only creature that I know of that has this ability is an angel."

The angel gawked at him from across the room. The older man smirked at the angel's look. "Oh yes, I know all about your kind," he stated. "In fact, you could say that I had the pleasure of knowing an angel personally."

Harry stared at him from his position on the floor as his body became numb and he felt his life force begin to ebb away. The man's ramblings weren't making sense. There was no way that he had gotten to know another angel personally. There was no way that the hostility and sin that he could sense even now emanating from the man wouldn't have been picked up by other angels. "What do you mean?" he gasped.

"I know some members from the demon realm that were more than happy to show me a captured angel and to aid me in developing the technology for this disrupter," the blonde man said taking a step closer to the pair. "By the way, the other angels will not know that anything has befallen you. A gift from those same demons themselves," he said holding up a globe of metal and another of white marble. The globe of metal started to hum a frequency that Harry knew would cancel out his position so other angel's wouldn't be able to find him. Lucius also dropped the one made of marble to the floor. It swiveled with a creaking sound.

"The white one will send a fake signal to the heavens with your signature. Even as we speak it is copying your body's rhythms so that it can be used. The titanium orb that I am holding will make it impossible to track the real you. In fact the unique thing about this little device is that the frequency that it is humming also serves to cancel out the abilities of anyone who comes after you to come up with the most likely places that you would be like Malfoy Manor for instance," Lucius explained. His eyes glinted at the terror he saw unfolding in the angel's eyes as well as the hopelessness and defeat he saw in his son's own.

_That's not possible, _Harry thought in a panic. _The demons, even the exiles have no quarrel against angels. We are opposite forces and acknowledge and respect each other's places. It's written in the archaic laws of both heaven and hell. What are they doing moving in on my mission?_

"Move aside Draco, you know that failure to do so will result in not only suffering for you but suffering for him as well," the man said.

Harry looked at him with alarm. "Draco don't list-" and felt a surge of annoyance as use of his voice and mouth was cut off to him. _Well this is just plain aggravating. _

**Draco's pov**

Draco took one look at where the angel lay sprawled on the floor as he heard the cut off plea. Then he looked up at Lucius with a hint of fear in his grey eyes. The blonde man was simply staring at him without any expression on his face.

He glanced back at Harry. His mouth was open in a silent scream as the sound began to destroy his nervous system. The small angel had rescued Draco from a horrible situation even if it was only for a few days. Then he stared at Lucius and felt the fear years of abuse had wrought upon him. Staring up into the man's eyes, Draco couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have the courage to defy the Malfoy patriarch again.

The one thing that he did know is that if he didn't move aside, Harry would most likely die and with it the last of his hope. Grey eyes caught tear-filled green and he slowly stepped aside.

"You made the right choice, Draco," the man said. He turned off the little machine and nodded to the two goons. One of them picked up the limp angel. Harry's head lolled to the side even though Draco could see that the angel was conscious. _Surely he knows that this is the only way either of us will survive._ Draco followed Lucius out of the apartment, he realized that it might not be death that Harry was worried about.

**Harry's pov**

Relief flooded Harry's system as his body stopped burning. That is, until one of the men that was with Lucius picked him up. The sins that the man had committed all clamored for him to purify him. It was almost as if the man subconsciously wanted to be delivered from whatever pain he had caused. Harry knew that a person with this kind of sense around him wasn't that uncommon.

This did not quell the dread that rose up within the angel as he was tossed into the backseat of a car. His charge climbed in and set the angel's head on his lap. Harry could see Draco's face illuminated by a street lamp and he felt fingers in his hair as he heard Lucius and his goon got in the front. The look that he saw on Draco's face when the car started was not one that Harry ever wanted to see cross his face again.

**Draco's pov**

Draco closed his eyes in defeat almost losing control of his emotions. With a great effort he reigned them back in and looked at the angel who he had dragged down to his own personal hell. He ran his fingers through the angel's soft hair again. Harry's eyes drifted closed exhaustedly and Draco felt the angel's entire frame relax into sleep. Flashes of what had happened just moments ago flashed through his mind. It was then that he decided that he would make sure that Harry would never scream like that again.

Draco ended up staring at the angel the entire way back to the Malfoy residence.

**Harry's pov**

Harry woke to the feeling of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Draco's concerned face glow in the dim light coming from the mansion behind him.

"Come on, Evans," Draco said quietly. "You have to wake up."

"It's Potter, actually," Harry mumbled under his breath and stretched. He sat up and Draco opened the door. The blonde stepped out and then waited while Harry got out then stumbled a little, as his legs wouldn't support him any longer.

"Hurry up, Draco," Lucius snapped walking around the car.

He felt his charge catch him around the waist and hold him up. _This sucks, _Harry thought. _Not only can I not protect Draco, he has to support me! _The angel leaned against the taller teen nonetheless and together they walked up to the front of the house. For the first time in his life, he began to doubt his position. If he couldn't even guard one person properly, then what was the point of becoming a guardian angel at all?

That is when he heard a slight whimper from Draco and the blonde collapsed like a boneless fish. Harry looked up and saw the dark stick coming toward his head and he knew no more.

**Draco's pov**

The pain lanced across Draco's temples, as the blonde slowly became aware of his surroundings. He stayed still a moment until it subsided and groaned softly as he sat up and opened his eyes to darkness. The air was cold and he shivered. He lifted his arm to his head trying to soothe his headache and jumped as he heard metal rattle on the floor. Draco looked at the ancient iron shackles on his wrists and ankles in complete amazement. _I can't believe that I've ended up in this situation again, _he muttered to himself as memories came flooding back. He knew that he was in the Malfoy dungeons and worse, he knew that Harry was nearby too.

Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and then gagged slightly as the scent of rotting flesh came to his nostrils. The body probably wasn't even in his cell. Draco didn't bother to send his thoughts out to the poor soul who had met his end there. It was pointless and would just serve to make him feel worse than he already did.

Draco couldn't help but let out a defeated noise that was halfway between a groan and a sob. Tears of fury filled his eyes as he thought of what a bastard the man who had sired him was and how he was helpless to save the beautiful angel. Yes, even sometimes Draco Malfoy had to cry. He just usually preferred to do it alone.

**Harry's pov**

Harry winced, as he became aware of high-pitched tinny sound that burned his ears. He knew that whatever it was, that blasted device was still cutting out his powers. He felt himself hanging on something and his head pounded. The angel's arms ached with exhaustion and he opened his eyes. _Draco! _He thought in alarm as he remembered what happened. A cold chill stole over his bones as he realized that none of this would have happened if he hadn't interfered with the blonde's life. _It's all my fault, _he thought and then winced as the mental pain of failing his charge took hold of him and he shuddered.

Harry glanced around the room. He noticed that despite the fact that there were blood stains everywhere along with the smell of must, the room was brightly lit with an incandescent light bulb hanging from the ceiling. He could feel the ancient agony that still permeated throughout the stone walls and even on the device that he was chained to.

It was a kind of wooden circle and both sets of arms and legs were shackles directly onto the thing. Harry was glad he didn't weigh any more than he did because if he did, his arms would surely have been pulled out of his pockets by now. On the other hand, if he could feel the echoes of pain and sin from the people who had long since passed on, then it Lucius must have not tuned it properly. That meant there was a chance that Harry's other powers were back online even if they were inhibited. He immediately tried to become insubstantial. It didn't work. Quickly he tested his other abilities. Harry groaned in frustration. Nothing else was online. What the hell were he and Draco supposed to do now?

* * *

_Well, another chapter done. I know that some of you are anxious for Harry and Draco to get together, but Draco has been through a lot of crap and he really doesn't know Harry that well yet. _However, _I _can _promise you that there will be an interesting scene between them in the next chapter that I hope to be up in the next few weeks because frankly, I am a bit impatient for that to happen too. Anyway, please find it in your hearts to review. Ttfn_


	11. Chapter 11

_Just to tell you guys, this story's almost over. Just three more chapters at the very most. I updated early for me!! Be happy! It is a bit shorter than usual, but that was where I planned to stop it. So…yeah enjoy. It is a bit wordy at first, but please bear with me. _

Argo: I can totally empathize with your feelings. Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: All I own is pocket lint and a slashy mind. I am not crazy enough to try to steal Harry Potter and Characters. However the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 11

**Draco's pov  
**

Draco stared at the floor determinedly. He had stopped crying hours ago. The tears had lasted only a few minutes anyway. Now that he had composed himself, he knew that he had to fight back against Lucius. He couldn't let the angel, the one who had protected him so fiercely get hurt. Even that was a bit optimistic. Draco knew that what Lucius did to him was minor compared to what could and had happened to others that his father had brought home. It was easiest just to say that a lot of young people that had been introduced to Draco as the man's business associates over the years. A few hours after he had gone to bed every night that one of these visitors had shown up, he had heard anguished screams so loud that they were heard even in his room, which was two floors of solid stone above the dungeons. Draco snorted. Yes, 'business' indeed.

Draco would never see the person again and the man would be notably less aggressive than before for a couple weeks. Sometimes the person's face would appear on the news as a mysterious disappearance. There would be an investigation but Lucius' name was never even brought up. Draco had to admit that even though the man was a sick bastard, he was a lot smarter than most people like him were. Also, it was just plain amazing what a bit of strategically donated money could do for a person.

Draco looked up as the door to his cell opened with a creak. A trembling servant wandered in with a well – cooked gourmet meal. Draco glowered at the terrified man. This was Lucius' was of mocking him. Setting him in a dungeon that reeked of death and stale blood and then giving him a meal fit for a king. The man probably liked the juxtaposition.

The servant set it down. "M - Master Malfoy sent this down for you Master Draco," the man said in a reedy voice that trembled as much as his body.

_You can tell my 'father' to go fuck himself, _Draco thought angrily. He let none of this show on his face though, he simply nodded at the man who set the tray down beside the blonde and left.

Draco sighed as the door rattled shut behind him. He really had no appetite. The smell wafting from the fancy food made him feel sick. _This is why I prefer fast food,_ thought Draco. He grabbed the plate and threw it against the other wall of his cell. It made a tinkling crash that Draco had long associated with breaking china. The sound echoed through his cell as well as the rest of the dungeon.

Draco sighed and then decided to get some rest while he could. His last thought as his eyes began to close was about Harry and if he was okay or not.

**Harry's pov  
**

Harry jerked up as he heard a sound that was akin to breaking glass. The angel had always found the sound quite beautiful. Broken glass reminded him of Draco. Just like his charge, it was beautiful and broken, but still with an aggressive edge. The dungeon fell silent again. Harry could hear nothing but his own breathing and the tinny sound that the device that cancelled out his powers emitted. In his position bolted to a circle of wood on the wall, it was very hard to relax.

The angel leaned his head to the side and sighed then sat up as he remembered the one thing that he hadn't tried. He really wanted to check on his charge. Draco's image came unbidden to his mind's eye and he smiled remembering the day that he had dropped in on the blonde's dreams. Harry straightened again with a glint in his eye. _Of course! _He thought. _Dream dropping! I can at least make sure that Draco is okay. It doesn't take that much power. _He broke into a wide smile and deliberately chose to ignore the fact that dream dropping was useless in this situation and would only serve to hurt himself.

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. Dream dropping was very hard to do when one wasn't in physical contact with the person. Thus, he would be employing a technique that was only taught for meditation and reconnaissance missions back when the demon world and the angel world were still fighting.

He first focused on his breathing. He breathed in and out as calmly and quietly as he could. His heart rate slowed and his muscles began to relax as the angel started to work through the basic exercises that worked to free his body. The only reason that he didn't use this for sleep is that most angels who did had a particularly nasty problem of drifting out of their bodies while they were asleep. Furthermore, it could only be done while one was in a solid form. Most angels avoided a solid or 'earth' form as much as possible. It could be very uncomfortable to wear. It wasn't like the normal insubstantial form wasn't solid, it was just that except for a select few, the people of the world that guardian angels watched over lacked the ability to touch something that wasn't of their world.

In a situation like this though, Harry could hardly turn insubstantial. Besides, he had long ago grown to be one of those angels who actually like to be solid every once in a while. However, this was one of those times that he really did wish that he could choose to be insubstantial.

Harry cut off his thoughts as he began to enter stage two. In this stage, he cut off all of his thoughts and focussed on his spirit form outside of his body. The angel would simply desire to be out of his body but at the same time it would be an abstract desire. This is one of the abilities that angels and humans had in common. A human could also easily learn how to do this. The only negative thing was that not even angels could see a person's spirit so it wasn't like he could get help or anything.

Quite suddenly Harry found himself almost drifting. He took a cautious step forward no longer aware of the shackles that bound his body in place. The angel walked over to the nearest wall and gently pushed his hand through. Delightedly, he boldly walked through the wall.

The angel found himself in the next room quite suddenly. He grimaced in disgust that the recently dead corpse that was lying in a pool of rotting blood in the semi darkness. It was a good thing that his spirit form didn't have a sense of smell. He was sure that he would have gagged if he did. He turned his head away quickly and continued onto the next room.

The process repeated itself until Harry found himself on the other side of the dungeons with only one room to go before he reached the end. The angel didn't know that however. The dominant thought on his mind was to get to Draco and make sure that he was okay. Harry didn't know what he would do if the blonde weren't.

Harry tore his mind away from that string of thought and focussed on the task at hand. He figured that if Draco wasn't asleep by the time he got there, he could wait until his charge did and then drop in on his dreams.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped through the last wall. It was pitch black. Harry frowned and then began to walk around the entire cell before he sensed the warmth that only came from another human body.

"Draco," he breathed as the blonde frowned in his sleep almost as if he had heard his name fall from the lips of the angel. "It seems that Lucius was at even more cautious than I thought him to be."

Harry reached out and touched the blonde's forehead without hesitation. Immediately he was sucked into the dream world.

It was dark, but there were no demons. Instead Draco held a bloodied sword and was muttering under his breath facing away from Harry.

"I am going to get my father for what he has done to me and what he might do to Harry. That sick bastard will finally get what's coming to him," the angel's charge muttered under his breath.

"I see that the last while has done you some good," Harry said in an amused voice. "You aren't as scared as you once were."

"Harry?" the blonde, said. He turned around and met the angel's eyes.

Harry only had enough time to marvel at how powerful Draco's stormy grey gaze was before it was broken. The blonde stepped forward and two arms slipped around his waist in a determined grip. Draco pulled him close and as Harry tilted his head up to look at the blonde, soft pink lips descended to caress his with a fierce kiss. The angel couldn't help but let out a slight moan and reciprocate as pleasure raced through his body with bruising force. Draco deepened the kiss and their tongues slid against each other briefly before they drew back panting.

"Harry I'm – " Draco began before there was a sudden flash of golden white light and the dreamscape Harry and Draco were standing on melted away like rain on a wet painting.

* * *

_Chocolate covered chocolate dipped in chocolate with chocolate whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top for those who review!! _


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been busy with a new job and I'm moving so there is a good chance that I won't be able to post for a while. I am truly sorry for that. As for this chapter, every time I sat down to write it, I got interrupted. Thus, what usually takes me a couple of hours to do took me four days. Once again, I'm very sorry. Enjoy the chapter. I am also answering the reviews for 'The Boy in the Mirror' tonight. That doesn't mean that I'm continuing it as I have a nasty habit of not replying to the reviewers of my one shot stories that I intend to break._

**Disclaimer**: Don't you people have better things to do with your time than hunt down innocent people who write fanfiction? Or is it that you are too incompetent to do much else and are trying to hide it.

To Argo: I didn't even think about that. Now that you mention it, that would make a lot of sense too.

* * *

Chapter 12

**Harry's pov**

Colours whorled around Harry and he felt himself leave the dreamscape. Distantly, he was aware of his body being sucked up into the vortex entering it. He sensed Draco's presence beside him for one instant before he was sucked away. Harry tried to scream but it felt as if a tonne of weight was crushing his lungs until they were the size of peanuts.

Quite suddenly, his feet hit the ground and he fell to his knees panting. Once again he could sense Draco's presence beside him and for that he sighed in relief and his vision went black.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as bright white light assaulted his sensitive eyes. The angel surveyed his surroundings and realized that he was back in heaven. There was nowhere else that had the same white, warm light and the stone floors as it. He glanced up and groaned. He would recognize what this room was with his eyes closed. It was a place that commanded silence and respect. The red-brown wooden seats and the giant podium with the three highest archangels behind them sat there. He could see Umbridge, Madame Bones. The wooden seats behind him, however, were empty.

"What am I doing in the high court room?" Harry asked immediately. _This is serious, _he thought. _I can't help but be relieved that Draco and I are out of the dungeons in that awful Manor._

"You are here, Mr. Potter, because you have broken not one, but two of the most archaic rules known to our organization," the grave face of Albus Dumbledore gazed at him over the lip of the highest podium.

"Which ones?" Harry asked desperately trying to gain some time to properly assess the situation.

"You know which ones, and I know which ones," Dumbledore said sounding remorseful. "I took the liberty of skimming through your memories as well as Draco's because we have had no signal from you for the last sixteen hours."

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked too worried to protest the probing of his brain at the moment. Mortals for whatever reason couldn't survive in heaven and often died during the transport. "Is he back at home?"

"Sir, I don't think that this would be – " Dumbledore cut Umbridge off with a wave of his hand.

"He's currently unconscious in the infirmary," Dumbledore replied. "I'm surprised that he's still in one piece. You know as well as I do that those mortals can't survive up here. Though with his special abilities, I'm not surprised. Even though some mortals have been brought up here, we have never brought up one that could see through angelic insubstantiality before. Then again - "

"Why didn't you just wait for me to wake up?" Harry demanded cutting the elderly archangel off from his rambling. _Archangel indeed. Everyone knows that all they are is corrupt politicians. _

"Sir we should really – " but once again Dumbledore silenced her.

"We saw what had happened to you, we didn't know if you were in your right mind or not when you got back unconscious clutching to that mortal tightly."

Harry bit his lip and nodded even though he knew that it was a rather weak reason. He really did want to see Draco… but he also wanted an answer to the burning question in his mind. "Why is it that you guys detected the time when Draco kissed me and not the time when we were captured and bound in Lucius's dungeons?"

"Ah it is so refreshing to see youngsters interested in how we incorporate detection systems into angels. The answer is that the two systems operate independently of each other.

**Draco's pov  
**

The first thing that Draco was aware of was a soft bed as well as an aching relief. _These aren't my father's dungeons. _He opened his eyes and groaned softly staring at the white ceiling. He noticed absently that there was a rack on top that had curtains on it to preserve privacy. Presently, though, they were pulled back.

"Ah I see that you are awake. I'm Hermione Granger and you are in the recovery ward in the hospital in heaven," a voice said. Draco turned his head slowly and met the curious, yet friendly brown eyes of a girl that was about his age with bushy brown hair. He could almost mistake her for a human if it weren't for the folded wings that arched gracefully over her head from where they began at her back. "I honestly didn't expect you to wake up considering where this is and the fact that you are mortal and all."

Draco opened his mouth and wet his cracked lips with his tongue. The winged girl reminded him of his dream last night where he kissed Harry. He almost flushed at the thought. "Where… where's Harry?" he asked hoarsely.

"He's seeing the high council for his actions concerning your guardianship," the Healer replied.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"He had a habit of coming between you and whatever was trying to harm you instead of doing it… more abstractly," the girl replied vaguely.

"I've got to go see him," Draco said determinedly. He was pretty sure that if he began to reveal too much, he would get himself into trouble along with the angel.

"What? You're not going anywhere," she said pushing him gently back down into the bed. "You aren't even supposed to be in this plane! You're bound to be weak from it."

Draco glared at her angrily then sighed knowing that it wouldn't do any good until she left the room. _But maybe, she can provide some useful information, _he decided. "Could you at least tell me what is happening to Harry?" he asked softly.

"He is being tried for breaking several rules in the code of the guardian angels," Hermione replied. "He risked much to protect you to the level that he deemed satisfactory."

_Tell me about it,_ Draco thought dryly.

The girl suddenly cocked her head slightly as if she could hear a sound.

"Mistress Pomfrey's calling, I'd better go see her. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and then quickly exited the room.

Draco knew that this was his only chance to get to Harry. He had a feeling that the angel was the one that needed his protection now.

_Oh really? _Said a sarcastic voice in the back of his mind.

_What the hell?_ Draco thought.

_Do you really think that you are going to be able to go anywhere with your body acting the way it does, Mortal?_

Draco didn't say anything back to the voice. He was pretty sure that it wasn't exactly in his head, because he had ever called himself 'Mortal' in his life. He tried to keep his mind as clear as possible in an attempt to stop the weird thing from picking up something that was private.

_Ah you are a clever little mortal. You already are trying to block me out. _If anything, the voice sounded as if it was torn between amusement and intrigue.

_What the hell do you want?_ Draco growled mentally at it.

_Why, I want nothing but to help you of course,_ the voice said. This time, however, there was something rather malicious about it. _You love Harry and you don't want to be separated from him. I might just be able to make it possible to get you to where he is provided that you give me something in return._

Draco frowned. _What could you possibly want from me?_ He had already figured out that the voice could easily penetrate his thoughts despite his best efforts. He just knew that it had a hidden agenda.

_I want your mortal life, _it said immediately and wistfully. _I haven't been alive in so long…I miss it._

Draco then knew, in the same way he had known that Harry was not normal that this voice wasn't supposed to be here and to protect his own life at all costs. _It wouldn't have asked me if it could just take it_he thought desperately.

_My my, you _are_ a clever mortal, _the voice no longer sounded happy.

_My answer is no, _Draco said with certainty. _I don't trust you to follow in with your side of the deal, nor do I intend to give my life up and never see that angel again. _

Draco forced himself to sit up and staggered to his feet. He then quickly left the hospital and stumbled down the hallway all grace deserting him thanks to his aching muscles.

Draco was unaware of a girl a little younger than him with demon wings was standing nearby. She pouted at his retreating back and flipped her red hair around before disappeared in a flash of ruby light.

**Harry's pov**

"Let the trial commence," Madame Bones said. Umbridge picked up a sheet of paper off of her podium

"Trial 1575-C the case of Harry Potter and his charge, Draco Malfoy," Umbridge read. "The charges are coming into contact with your guardian in an intimate sense and endangering the lives of angels everywhere by revealing our existence a number of times. The last charge can potentially stand as one for high treason. Due to the severity of this breach of the law, the public is not allowed in to see the trial nor the verdict."

Harry swallowed hard. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said. "On the morning of May 26, Harry James Potter, Guardian Angel In-Training arrived at this courtroom unconscious with a mortal in his arms. I took it upon myself to search his memories and discovered that the reason they were here was because they had triggered a spell that has been bound into every angel's soul. It sends any angel that has trespassed on this law straight back to heaven if romantic relations of any nature towards the mortal he or she is watching has been detected. Now you know, this is the one of the most severe crimes that an angel can commit. For the judgement of this crime alone, the punishment is death and the loss of all angelic powers that the person holds."

"However, Mr. Potter has not only broken that rule but the one law that has never been broken. Most angels who have faced your situation would have let their charges _die_ rather than reveal their existence. Indeed it has happened before."

"Hey," Harry protested angrily. "I didn't break it deliberately and I couldn't just stand by and see the one that I loved die!" The angel covered his mouth in surprise.

"So you _accidentally_ switched to your angelic form that is _visible_ to any mortal?" Umbridge sneered.

"It doesn't matter when it comes to him anyway! He would be able to see me if I was invisible!"

"_However,_" Dumbledore said loudly. "Due to the nature of what you discovered, I believe that the sentence should be lightened."

"What do you mean?" Madame Bones asked.

"What I mean, my dear woman is that Mr. Potter, due to his age and what he has discovered, I will be invoking an ancient law that has not been used in centuries. Harry will be going as an ambassador to hell to talk to the devil," Dumbledore replied patiently.

"Sir! Surely you can't do this!" Umbridge said in an alarmed voice.

"Harry will be honour bound and oath bound to complete this quest. If he doesn't, he will die," Dumbledore said patiently. "So Harry, what will it be?"

"What happens to Draco?" Harry asked. "And what is this quest about."

"He will be removed from your care and his memories will be erased," Madame Bones said simply.

Harry flinched as if slapped. "I can't believe this is happening," he muttered. Angry tears stood out in his eyes. He wiped them away roughly with his sleeve. "Who will be watching over him?" he asked.

"I do believe that your good friend Ronald Weasely is his next caregiver," Dumbledore said. "As I understand, he is to embark on his first real mission watching him."

Harry sighed in relief. At least Draco was going to be watched over by someone who he trusted.

"Okay," he said simply. "I'll go. It's not like I have a choice anyway."

"So be it," Dumbledore said. "You are to inform the king of hell about the activities of his rebel demons should he not be aware of them yet. You will also come up with and propose a solution to the problem of these rebels."

The old man nodded to his two female colleagues and then raised both of his hands and closed his eyes in concentration. The women on either side of him did the same. Harry watched as their palms began to glow starting with pure white with blue flecks to dark red with black sparks. The multi – coloured energies flowed from their fingertips and began to surround Harry. The raven – haired angel closed his eyes in preparation for the transport.

**Draco's pov**

Draco tore down the hall as fast as he could in his condition. He opened every door that he found startling many angels in the process, but to no avail. On the last dregs of his strength, he walked with wavering gait over to a door that he had spotted at the end of the brightly-lit hallway. He staggered up to it and threw it open despite the 'No Admittance' sign that was on the door. The only thought on his mind was that he wanted to talk to Harry. There were so many questions swirling around in his mind about where he was and what was happening. Also, he just wanted to see the angel again.

Draco was just in time to see brightly coloured lights surround Harry. He poured a surge of desperate energy into his legs and ran to Harry. The thought that he wouldn't have the chance to say what he wanted to say tore him up inside more than the strains that heaven was putting on his mortal body. He pushed through the energies surrounding Harry and grabbed the angel's arm as their world disappeared in a flash of light for the second time in twenty-four hours.

* * *

_This chapter isn't my best work and I'm truly sorry about that. I blame it on the new job and the fact that it is 1:44 am. _

_IMPORTANT!! If you didn't read the author's note at the top, read this. I will not be on for an indeterminate amount of time because I'm moving. I am very sorry! _

_As always, reviews are encouraging. I won't know if you liked the story if you don't comment on it! It only takes a few seconds of your time! Unless, of course you have one of those uber slow computers._

_TBC… _


	13. Chapter 13

_Well, I finally have a computer again. Actually, it's a new laptop that is for my personal use. I got it as a grad present. No more fighting for the computer. That means more updates after my exams are over everyone! Sorry about how short this chapter is. It just seemed like the right place to end it. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but my collection of Harry and Draco dolls. **Sobs**

* * *

Chapter 13

Descent into Hell

**Harry's pov  
**

Harry felt something slam into him as the whirling portal forced everything to fade from his view. He cried out in shock as the impact knocked him off course. The angel, and the object that had hit him fell through clouds of sulfurous gases into hell. Harry did not register that as he was too busy worrying about where he was going to land. It was likely that it would be far from Lucifer's home.

Harry landed hard on his back on the reddish ground. His breath was knocked out of him. Before he had time to even gasp in a breath of air, a second, slightly heavier body fell on top of him. Luckily for Harry, angelic bodies were made of tougher things than plain old blood and bones.

He looked up gasping for breath. His eyes widened in shock as he realized just who it was that had landed on him. His mouth tries to form the name of his charge. No sound escaped past his parted lips.

Harry tried again. "Draco?" he rasped. "Are you alright?" Harry tried desperately to ignore the fact that they seemed to align perfectly and that the human's body was pressed so close against his own.

Draco groaned softly. "Yeah?" he murmured opening his eyes. They widened comically as he realized what or to be more exact who had broken his fall. Then his eyes closed halfway and his face took on an expression quite different than what it was just half a second ago. The change in Draco's face was extremely subtle, but it was easily detected with their close proximity.

"Dr-" Harry was cut off by the hot, needy mouth that descended from above to cover his. His whole body trembled as he tried to resist with all of his power. All of his weak attempts at resistance drained away and the angel gave a small moan as a tongue gently prodded his lips, tracing the sensitive membrane before slipping into his mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity as if held in thrall by a much greater power than what either of them possessed.

Draco's lips released Harry's and the blonde sat back straddling the angel's hips. They both took a few moments to catch their breath.

As soon as Harry had the voice to, he began to chew his charge out despite the blush spreading across his cheeks. "You shouldn't have come," the angel said angrily. "Why are you here?"

"Because I want to be," Draco ground out. He coughed slightly as a gust of wind disturbed the dust covering the ground. "I was dying you moron! I figured that if I was going to, I'd at least do it with you!"

"That isn't the reason that I didn't want you following me, Harry said. "Angels are safe here because of the treaty, but humans are fair game to whoever grabs them. Your very soul is in danger here, Draco!"

"I was in danger there too!," Draco snapped. "They were planning to mindwipe me and send me back to where I was before you met me. Do you really think that would be such a good idea?"

The angel bit his lip. Draco did have a point, but he had a better one. "Would you rather lose your soul?"

"I - " Draco cut off as he heard the sound of wings beating.

"You what Draco?" Harry demanded.

**Draco's pov  
**

Draco put one slender finger to his lips and Harry fell silent with a frown. Slowly, the blonde turned around. His eyes widened at what he saw and he dove at Harry. He knocked him to the ground and something brushed just past their heads. Draco looked at it in shock. It was a creature that looked exactly like the picture of Lucifer featured in the bible! It giggled slightly in a malicious tone and then bared its sharp teeth before taking another dive at Harry. Draco grabbed the angel and pulled him out of the way. It snarled angrily as it again missed its target.

"I thought that you said the demons would go after me instead of you," he said.

"Draco I... I don't see anything," Harry said hesitantly.

Draco stared at it hard as it began to advance again. He noticed that there were footsteps in the sand. He pointed them out to Harry. "Harry look at the ground," he said with a deceptively calm tone.

The angel gasped slightly as he realized that something was indeed there. "What is it? Why can you see it, but I can't?" He said in a slightly panicky voice. It was then that Draco realized that the angel had major issues about not being able to see his enemy. The blonde sighed and looked at the other boy. He shrugged and pulled Harry out of the way as it leaped at them once more.

He heard the angel murmur beside him. "Then again, you can also see my angelic form. Most mortals can't. It's probably linked."

Draco looked at him as his eyes darkened to a stormy grey. "I guess that would make sense. I didn't know that I could do that. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said in an angry tone.

"Do you really think that this is the time for chewing me out about that?" Harry sighed.

"Do you know of a creature that would go after angels that is invisible to most creatures?" Draco asked in a hopeful tone.

The angel shook his head looking rather worried.. "I've never even heard of such a thing," he said. "Where is it?"

"There," Draco pointed with his right index finger. The angel glanced to where he was pointing.

Harry still didn't see anything. "How big is it?" he said slowly.

"A metre tall at the most," Draco replied. He jumped back slightly as the thing took a swipe at him with its claws. The blonde's eyes narrowed as he pushed the angel back slightly. This thing, was a bit too stupid to be dangerous and seemed to rely on its natural invisibility from most creatures for an element of surprise. Draco drew back his leg and swung. The demon seemed to register that it wasn't invisible to the blonde and tried to dodge the leg a moment too late. The foot of an enraged blonde with finally something to hit snapped out and connected with the creature's chest.

It was knocked off of its feet and with a squeal of shock flew headfirst into the bushes that it had originated from. Draco smirked at the shocked expression on the angel's face.

**Draco's pov**

"I'm not helpless, Potter," he drawled. It was clear to the angel that he was quite pleased with himself. He could see the demon stagger to its feet and walk away with its head slightly hunched clearly disappointed that it had been cheated its lunch.

The angel rolled his eyes at his charge. "Indeed." he commented.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Draco asked.

"Dimly," Harry replied. "We're about one hundred and fifty kilometres west from the castle. Which way west is I won't know until the sun sets. We'll stay near here and search for some semblance of food."

"Are you sure that it is safe to eat anything around here?" Draco asked in a low voice. The last thing he wanted was to draw something that was bigger and meaner than they had come into contact with just moments ago.

Harry seemed to be in an unconscious agreement with him for when the angel replied, his voice was barely above a whisper. "My father took me on a vacation in the deserts of hell a couple of years back. We lived off of the land for over a month. That was just before I went to the Academy to get trained to be a guardian."

The angel looked at the bush and walked up to it curiously. Draco watched him examine the leaves for a brief moment before grinning in triumph. Harry grasped the plant around it's main stalk and pulled gently. It came out by its roots with very little resistance. There were some triangular tubers on it. "These are not that tasty but they are very nutritious. They will even take care of our thirst."

Harry pulled a couple off of the root system and tossed them to Draco. The blonde caught them. "You peel the skin off first," the angel commented when Draco gave it an odd look before pressing his fingers against the vegetable. The husk immediately dried out and flaked off leaving a fruit that was the same tint as the sky, and ground around them.

Draco hesitantly bit into it. He winced at the burnt taste that was produced in his mouth followed by a large gush of liquid that was extremely sweet. It was only then that he realized how famished he was. Despite the acrid first taste, he ate with relish. Harry watched him with a smile on his face.

Draco saw that even though the angel's face was beginning to look quite dirty, he was still a truly stunning figure to behold. The white robes that the angel wore now that he wasn't in his human form weren't that resistant to dirt. Where they brushed the ground, they were a uniform reddish- brown. The sun was starting to set lighting the skies in bold blood red, black and brown. It was strangely beautiful.

"That's the way we go," Harry said quietly. Together they took the first step forward towards Lucifer's castle.

* * *

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I think every reader slash writer knows what the best thing to make the chapters come faster is. Review please! And if there are any plot holes, feel free to point them out. _

_Tbc..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Well, provincials are over...but oddly enough I've been having nightmares about them... I'm hoping that this chapter will stop them for tonight. Seriously though, it's been really annoying. Anyway, I have finally updated. It took me two days to write this chapter instead of two hours. I can't believe it...I developed a mild writer's block half way through this chapter...but I fought through it with the help of my best friend...it always helps talking to her. I'm sure that anyone still reading this author's note is becoming rather bored...so on with the story!!_

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, this is the last time I'm saying this. I'm poor!

* * *

Chapter 14

**Draco's pov**

"How much further do you think it is?" Draco asked the angel walking beside him.

"Dunno.." Harry trailed off gazing into the distance.

It had been three long days since they had landed in the desert of Hell. In those three days, Draco had burnt the skin raw on the bottoms of his feet. Harry had healed them for him every time they had stopped to rest. He had also noticed that the sun didn't seem to be what was heating up the land as the air was hot and heavy at night also. It was almost as if it was heated by a furnace that was sitting less than a metre below the dusty sand.

Draco had also noticed how much Harry knew about the area. He suspected that the angel was hiding something from him and it was really starting to annoy him. The blonde gave a long suffering sigh and then picked up the pace slightly. He glanced over at the angel. Harry looked worse for wear after three days than him. The angel was still rather beautiful but now in a more scruffy kind of way. That wasn't too surprising when Draco counted himself among the lucky few that could go through a messy experience like this one and still come out the other side looking pretty hot.

"Draco, you're staring at me," the angel murmured blushing.

"And?" the blonde smirked back at him.

The return of his regular attitude in this deplorable place was vaguely comforting to Draco. _It seems that being here has done something for me,_ he thought._ I'm no longer so traumatized over what Lucius did to me that I can't uphold my usual persona._

**Harry's pov**

Harry could tell that his charge was recovering nicely from what had happened to him but the angel couldn't help but worry that there was some ugly psychological problem that would be uncovered at a bad time. For now though, he shrugged off his worry and concentrated at the task at hand as well as sneaking sideways glances at his charge.

_How can he look like that after all we have been through,_ the angel thought, feeling slightly exasperated. It was true though. Eve though Draco had been through hell literally, he still looked beautiful. Some strands of his dark hair fell into his eyes cutting off his thoughts. Harry sighed and blew them out of the way. He still couldn't believe that Draco had followed him this far. He didn't seem to be one for following people even if he was attracted to the person.

"Now you are staring at me, Harry," Draco said dryly.

The angel blushed slightly and rolled his eyes.

A dark shadow fell overhead. Harry looked straight up and saw a very familiar castle in front of him. Lucifer's castle! It was well known for being invisible until you were right on top of it. Still, it was quite a sight to behold as it meant that they had reached the boarder between the desert and the lava pits. It was the most prosperous and safe part of Hell. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved that they had finally arrived.

"Is that it?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes," Harry replied. He walked forward the last five metres and reached up to grab the brass knocker. He was too short by less than a centimetre. The angel growled in dismay. He whipped his head around when he heard laughter and gave Draco a death glare.

"You look rather cute like that," the blonde said and stepped forward to aid him.

Harry ignored his silent offer and instead spread out his wings and launched into the air. He waited until he had stabilized about six feet off of the ground before gliding forward and seizing the infernal contraption. The angel used most of his strength lifting it and then just let it drop. It landed with a very loud clang that seemed to echo throughout the stone building. Harry turned and saw the blonde wince slightly, before he landed on the ground after a controlled fall.

The doors swung open with ease despite how few people traveled in and out of the place these days. Standing in the entranceway was a red – haired girl that looked to be about a year younger than the two. She wore a black tank top and a black skirt with a slit going up to her thigh. Rising from her shoulders and above her head was a set of black, bat like wings.

"Hey Ginny," Harry murmured unenthusiastically. "Long time, no see." _God I hate this girl._

"Hey Harry!" she squealed and threw herself into the angel's arms. She spotted Draco only then. "Who's this?"

"Draco Malfoy. He's my first charge for my guardian angel job," the angel replied pushing her back slightly.

She looked at the blonde up and down for a moment. "Aren't you a mortal?" she asked.

"Yes," Draco replied stiffly.

Immediately she rounded on Harry. "What's he doing here?" she demanded.

"He followed me through the portal, Ginny," Harry said with a frown. "Draco actually knocked me off course a bit when he hit me. That's why we're so late."

"You do know what the rule is about mortals though here," she said. "If he isn't by your side at all times, Harry, he is considered fair game."

"Don't you think that I've been worrying about that for every second in the last few days?" Harry sighed. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have worry so much once I got here," Harry replied.

"Sorry, Harry," Ginny said. "Your father is entertaining some very important clients right now."

"He's always entertaining some important client," Harry muttered.

"What did you expect?" the red – haired demoness retorted. "He is Lucifer himself you know."

"Excuse me?" Draco snapped in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Harry? And how can you be the son of Lucifer?"

"It sort of slipped my mind," Harry mumbled pained by the angry and slightly hurt look being shot at him. "I haven't been here in a few years. As for the reason that I'm the son of Lucifer, it doesn't happen often but sometimes an angel is born from two demons and vice versa."

Draco gave him his patented death glare. He then crossed his arms clearly intending not to speak to him for a few hours. Harry looked at his companion and almost sighed in exasperation.

"Well what am I supposed to do Draco? I can't come up with everything that I haven't told you off of the top of my head and tell you can I? It doesn't matter. My father and I address each other by our office in public."

The blonde refused to look back at him and faced Ginny. _At least he isn't wandering off,_ Harry thought miserably. He had noticed that the blonde had a tendency to leave the room when he was angry.

"Shall I take you guys to Lucifer's throne room then?" Ginny said bravely trying to break the tension now sitting heavy in the air. Harry nodded for both of them.

They walked down the cool halls quietly. It took them less than a minute to reach their destination. Ginny pushed open the door and stepped inside. Harry went in behind her followed immediately by Draco.

**Draco's pov**

Draco's jaws dropped open. _This is a throne room?! _There were stacks of paper everywhere and most of them were on the verge of falling over. He glanced about the large room. If he looked more closely, he could see that it was indeed a throne room despite the mess. He glanced up to the back of the room. There in a corner, collecting dust, was a beautiful chair that Draco deduced to be the throne in question.

Draco turned and saw that Harry was making his way through the stacks of paper with the confident ease that came only with one who had been in this place many times. The blonde followed him. The angel stopped in front of a desk obscured with nearly as much paper as the floor was.

The stack of papers moved and a man with the appearance of being in his mid – twenties with the same dark hair and similar glasses to Harry was revealed. "Took you long enough to get here, Harry," he said.

"I had some unexpected delays," the angel replied glancing at Draco. "My charge, Draco Malfoy

followed me through the transportation portal and we got knocked off course."

James Potter listened carefully through Harry's entire tale about what happened during his journey here. The angel didn't bother leaving out his relationship with Draco. There was no point as it was likely his father was already well – informed on the subject. There was one part that Harry's father really focused on.

"So you say that Draco could see it?" he asked to reaffirm.

The angel nodded slightly. "Yes. He could see it when I couldn't."

"I wonder..." the man mused. "Well some humans are just like that. There is no real explanation to it."

It was much later when they finally left Lucifer's 'throne room.'

**Harry's pov**

"Harry, you are staying in your old room. Draco will be staying there too for obvious reasons," Ginny said quietly.

Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco flinched slightly and Harry let go with a concerned look on his face. He led his charge up the steps. Their footsteps echoed on the cool, dark marble. He could hear Draco breathing beside him. It was a comforting feeling having the mortal walk beside him. Harry yawned hugely and caught Draco staring at him with a slightly hungry look in his eye. When the blonde realized that he'd been caught, he turned away and proceeded to ignore him.

Harry growled under his breath and resolved to talk to him when they got to their room. The angel walked ahead of his charge slightly in his impatience. Draco kept walking resolutely at his own pace. Harry glanced back and slowed slightly feeling annoyed. Nonetheless, he maintained the pace that the blonde set until they reached his rooms.

As soon as they had entered, Harry slammed the door behind him and glared at Draco.

"What the hell is your problem Draco?" he snapped in angrily.

"What do you mean what's my problem?" Draco replied quietly. His deathly whisper was the exact opposite of the angel's loud voice. "You were the one who didn't tell me about your father being the leader of hell!"

"Stop saying that!" Harry yelled "Lucifer isn't my father's name, it's the name of his office! He's not the leader of Hell! He just does Hell's paperwork!"

"Exactly how was I supposed to know about that?" Draco inquired with an tone so icy that his very breath should have frozen.

Harry looked at him annoyed. "Why does it matter to you so much anyway?" he asked quietly this time.

Draco looked at him. "It doesn't," he said.

"Then what Draco? What has you so wound up that you are exploding over something so trivial? In fact, you haven't told me about yourself at all! Everything that I have learned about you was from a file or watching you when you didn't know I was there! You don't willingly reveal anything about you."

"What about three days ago?" Draco replied quietly. "When I kissed you when we entered Hell?"

Harry bit his lip. "That's not what I meant," he murmured.

"What did you mean?" the blonde said.

"I meant anything about your background. All that I have learned was from watching you," Harry replied.

"I know as much about you even less. That means that you actually owe me," Draco pointed out. "What do you need to know so badly?"

"I don't know!" Harry nearly howled in frustration.

Draco's eyes lit up and an understanding came over his face. "You are so cute Harry," he said with a full grin crossing his face.

"W-what?" Harry said too floored by the expression on Draco's face.

"If you wanted to learn more about me, you just needed to ask," the blonde smirked.

Draco grabbed the shocked angel's arms and pulled him flush up against his chest. He reached up and seized Harry's chin in his hand and crushed his lips against the angel's. Harry's eyes flew open in surprise and he froze slightly as Draco's other hand tightened on his waist. As the blonde's lips massaged his own his eyes fell shut and he began to return the kiss with extreme enthusiasm. Harry threw his arms around the neck of his charge and surrendered his control if only for a moment.

Harry felt Draco slide his hands up his back and then around to the angel's sides. It felt really good to him but he couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something important. Then Draco's hands glided around to his stomach and then slid them up to tweak Harry's nipples. All coherent thought left his mind as he responded eagerly. The blonde pushed him steadily backwards until they hit a wall with a thunk. The angel felt his hands being pinned above his head and lips leaving his. They began to descend down his neck. Harry struggled half – heartedly against Draco's hands before relaxing.

Immediately, the blonde released them and began tugging at the angel's shirt impatiently. It took him less than a moment to pry it off. Harry attempted to reciprocate the favour by using most of his strength to push Draco against the wall. The angel was already so far gone that he wasn't embarrassed about his hard on. In fact, he felt a surge of delight when he felt something hard pressing against his lower stomach.

The blonde gasped and fear flashed in his eyes. He pushed Harry away with a shout and ran to the other side of the room and out of the angel's reach. The angel's eyes widened in horrified understanding. "Draco, you should have told me. I'm so sorry," he said softly and stepped forward.

The blonde shook his head emphatically. "How could I have told you that I wasn't over it? I want to be over this stupid weakness once and for all. I want to be with you and I can't because Lucius continues to get in the way!"

"I wouldn't expect you to get over it so easily," Harry said. "You shouldn't be trying to force it away Draco. He may not torment you mentally through your everyday life anymore, but it is clear that it certainly bothers you here. You have to give yourself time to heal."

Draco swallowed hard. "Wouldn't it heal me to do this with one that I love?" he said quietly.

Harry shook his head in reply and covering his surprise well. Draco loved him already also? "Not necessarily. It would be more likely that this would make it worse in the long run. You have to talk it out first and I know how terrible you are with your emotions. Until then, I don't think that we can go this far yet. I love you too. That is why I want you to be truly able to trust me and beat your inner demons in this area first."

"How do I do this?" Draco asked.

Harry snorted. He made his way from the wall that he was still leaning on over to the bed and sat down.

He patted the side of the bed "How do you think? You have to talk."

"You know everything already," Draco protested.

"No I don't," Harry replied softly. "I only know about the time after I became your guardian. You must allow yourself to go further back. Even if you tell me something I already know, it will still help you."

Draco gave in and crossed the room over to Harry. He sat gracefully beside the angel. "Well you see, it all began when I was very young."

* * *

_Well do you readers want me to be thorough with Draco's story or make it short? It's all up to you because in that respect I have no idea. So review please!! It only takes a second._


	15. Chapter 15

_I am not even going to comment on the amount of rotten tomatoes that are probably going to be thrown at me for how long it has been since I updated this fic. I deeply apologize to all of my readers. I had writer's block and I was dissatisfied with how the story was going. However, when I took a moment to look back at it, a few days ago, I found that the story was fine. So, without further ado, here's chapter fifteen. About the votes for the length of Draco's story... I got rather ambiguous results. Most of you opted to just let me judge how long it should be so... I just let it write itself. Enjoy. _

Sasuke: Thank you for the review.

* * *

Chapter 15

**Draco's pov  
**

Draco took a couple of deep breaths to quell his nervousness. What if the angel laughed or rejected him? Intellectually he knew he wouldn't but he couldn't help thinking it. He cleared his throat.

"My father wasn't always this way," Draco said. "When I was a little, he was neutral towards me. I was nothing but a necessary pest to carry on the family name, but my mother loved me dearly. I was tutored privately until my mother fell ill."

Flashback:

Draco looked up to see his mother fussing with the cookie dough that they had spent all morning preparing. She was an elegant woman dressed nicely in a deep red tailored shirt and a black skirt. Her hair was swept back and held by a clip carelessly. Despite that, no one would ever mistake Draco's mother for being anything other than one of the aristocracy. As if to prove this, her entire body was fine-boned and made her seem delicate and at the same time graceful.

Narcissa was humming softly as she mixed the last of the dough. When that was done, she brought the bowl to the table and pulled out a stack of cookie sheets from a nearby cupboard. Draco plunked himself down into his chair and swung his short legs eagerly. There was nothing he liked better than to to bake with his mother. He waited patiently until she sat down beside him and handed him a spoon. Draco's face lit up eagerly and he dug his spoon into the bowl. He plunked it on the cookie sheet and reached into the bowl for another spoonful of cookie dough.

It wasn't until they were almost to the bottom of the bowl that something went wrong. His mother stopped humming. Draco looked up to see that her normally pale face had faded in colour until it was ash-white. The spoon that was held so carelessly in her hands before now tumbled from her lax fingers. The woman let out a soft whimper before collapsing.

End Flashback.

"So what happened to her?" Harry asked quietly.

"She suffered a brain aneurysm," Draco said. There was an empty sort of grief colouring his voice and he leaned his head on the shoulder of the angel before he closed his eyes tiredly. "To this day, there is no sign of any brain function. My father blamed me, simply because I was the only witness that saw what happened to my mother. Lucius became colder towards me after that. One day we were arguing and he hit me. After that he broke that barrier, he became steadily more abusive."

Draco swallowed and continued. "He raped me for the first time when I was thirteen. I don't want to go into detail about that. It just has become an extremely regular experience after that."

Harry sighed and buried his head into his charge's chest hoping to offer some comfort. Draco's arms closed around him hesitantly as well.

"Harry?" Draco ventured after several minutes of silence. "Why haven't you been punished for what we have done?"

"Hm?" the angel said. "Oh that's because we are on a plane that heaven's eyes and ears don't reach. Don't worry, we are perfectly safe to stay here for awhile."

"That is a big relief," Draco muttered and buried his face into the angel's hair.

"I know."

**Ginny's pov**

Somewhere nearby the room that Draco and Harry occupied, Ginny tossed down a vial of potion as she paced around a secret passageway. It was her favourite spot to think and she had to come up with a plan to steal Draco's mortality from him. She had what demons called 'surface sickness'. She had been to Earth once and was entranced by it. The only way that she could go up to the surface was to break her bonds with her kind. She was one of the 'bound' demons who could only visit heaven and hell.

One of her relatives was a surface demon. He had taken it upon himself to teach her all that he felt she needed to know. A trip to Earth was one of his 'field trips' for her before she came of age. It was a few months before she was chosen for her location as a demoness who would live in hell for the rest of her life as a pool watcher. Pool watchers monitored the demons expelled from hell for various reasons to make sure that all remained relatively peaceful. All demons went through this process when they were young. Their futures were mapped out for them before they reached puberty.

Ginny had been working on her plan for a while now to escape this. She had found a few demons who had just been expelled from Hell permanently for some misdeed or another. The Pool Watchers' portals had one key feature that had stopped all efforts to shatter the peace between heaven and hell. They gave a watcher the ability to perform remote mind control on the demons that were considered a threat to Hell.

Ginny had then done something, while considered punishable under demonic law, would not warrant her a forced trip to the surface. She had taken control of the minds of the very felons she was supposed to be observing and had them make the device that canceled out Harry's angelic powers – Lucifer had told everyone quite proudly that his son was embarking on his first mission. It was amazing how fast those creatures worked under mind control. In the process of breaking another rule, she refocused her pool on Harry and watched as the angel was captured with his charge. This is where it had gone wrong. The mortal would have been hers; she had planned on getting her demons to take him to the gates of hell and toss him through where she could rightfully possess him. _That angel just _had_ to drop in on Draco's dreams didn't he? _She thought furiously. It was no matter though. Now that the mortal was here, she just had to get him away from Harry.

There was also another ability that all female demons had which would aid her greatly in what she planned to do. This ability allowed her to see the bonds between other beings whether human, demon or angel. To sever a bond between to beings was punishable with expulsion from Hell for all eternity. However, that wasn't quite what she wanted.

When she had gazed at Harry, she had seen the link between the mortal and the angel. That had been the first time that she had seen a link between a human and an immortal being of heaven. Ginny had not been able to find words to describe how beautiful, how terrifying it had been. Links between a person of the High or Low realms and a person of Earth just weren't supposed to happen. Yet there it was right in front of her.

Ginny stopped her pacing and her musing as she began to feel the effects of the potion. She dearly hoped that she had brewed it right. If she had, it would give her the ability to pull on Draco's side of the link between him and the angel and guide him to her. It would put the mortal in a sort of state almost as if her were possessed, though Ginny full knew that he wouldn't be.

Ginny sat down on the ground and shifted into a comfortable cross-legged position. Her body relaxed as she felt her awareness leave her and search out the other links in the castle. Draco and Harry's link was younger and much more powerful than any others she sensed. Like an intoxicating drug, it drew her towards it. It's brightness almost overwhelmed her mind as she drifted near it and she froze for a moment both to regain her sense of self and to behold its glory. Deftly, she sensed the mortal's life force and grabbed hold of the ribbon of power that connected him to the angel.

**Harry's pov**

Harry sighed as Draco let go of him. "I still have to come up with a suggestion on how to get rid of those rebels. We have to figure out why the pool watchers didn't pick them up."

"Pool watchers?" Draco asked curiously.

"They watch over the rebel demons on Earth to make sure they stay out of trouble," Harry replied. "It is the way we avoid starting a war with heaven."

"I have a suggestion for what we could do about the rebel demons," Draco said.

"Really? What is it?" Harry leaned forward eagerly to await the answer of his charge.

"Why don't you just put a sort of tracking device on them?"

Harry shook his head in response. "No," he said. "They aren't animals, they are demons. Besides, it is only a small group that we are dealing with."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, shouldn't you just have other demons confront them?"

"They have probably come up with that already," Harry said hesitantly.

"No one said that your suggestion had to have already been thought of by anyone else."

"You're right. I'll tell-" Harry cut off as his charge stiffened and his eyes became a dull grey. He felt his blood run cold as Draco stood up calmly.

"I have to go somewhere alone," the human announced almost robotically.

"Draco, you can't go anywhere without me," Harry replied alarmed. He grabbed the arm of his charge as he tried to step away from him.

"Let me go!" Draco snarled viciously and swung his fist at the startled angel. Harry was so surprised that his charge would do something like this that he didn't even attempt to block the punch.

Harry's head hit the post of the bed with a heavy thudding sound. His body slid off the bed and fell to the floor in a stunned heap. As his vision faded to black, he saw Draco smirk down at his prone form and walk out the door.

* * *

_Well... that wasn't exactly how I imagined this chapter turning out, but I still like it. Review, if only to tell me that you are still reading this story._


	16. Chapter 16

_Ack! I am updating this just before I leave for work. It's unedited so if anyone sees any mistakes, please tell me. I just wanted to update now for all you guys . Did I mention that this story is almost done? I feel sad T.T_

_ I just finished editing it... so many errors... _

Disclaimer: I have just brainwashed J. K. Rowling into signing this binding contract that gives me full ownership rights over Harry Potter and co... in that dream I had last night.

NightmareDie: Thank you for the review... I have taken your advice XD.

* * *

The Guardian 16

**Draco's pov**

Draco wandered down the hall in a daze listening to the voice that now anchored him to reality. He was vaguely aware of leaving the room that he and Harry were in. He was also aware of a huge pain echoing somewhere far away from his chest and blanking out his mind. It didn't bother him too much right now though. Draco halted in front of a blank wall and waited for instructions.

_Now run your hands down the wall._The blonde did so and his fingers caught on an invisible lever. There was a subtle clicking sound and the whole wall moved sideways. _Walk about twenty paces into the room that was just revealed to you._ Draco jerkily obeyed. He didn't notice the wall slide shut behind him.

Draco halted in the middle of the room. A light flashed suddenly and the torch above him was lit. It swayed haphazardly for a moment before steadying. It lit up a figure clad in black with black wings arching over its shoulders. The girl's head was bowed and Draco felt a disturbance coming off her in waves as his mind began to clear. The steady thudding in his chest worsened.

Ginny raised her head and met his eyes. That was when it went wrong. Ginny and Draco let out twin shrieks of pain as part of the link between Harry and Draco transferred to Ginny. Draco found himself loosing strength even as his first moment of complete clarity came upon him.

_Harry..._ he thought before he passed out.

**Ginny's pov**

Ginny stood there panting as the remnants of the pain flickered around her body. She felt the new link pulsing like a disease in her chest as it continued to send out light waves of pain. She shuddered and used her vision to properly look at what exactly had happened.

The first thing that she saw was the strong link binding her to the unconscious human and next the strained one that led back to Harry. It was glowing with a brightness equal to hers. The guardianship of the human had partially passed on to her! She didn't have to be in physical contact with him to take his life! Normally she would have in order to gain direct access to his life force. She couldn't help but grin. This was unexpected, but it made things so much easier! Swiftly, she scooped up the unconscious mortal in her arms, the strength of a being with everlasting life aiding her.

The portal was rather close to her current location and was known to the locale as the Gate to Earth. The exact place would be in an isolated room on a floor far below the ground level. This was to assure that the wandering children of high ranking demons were not sucked up to Earth. It wasn't guarded heavily. Ginny just had to steal the pass of a demon headed for the surface. It wouldn't be that hard either. All she had to do was knock out a demon going there. She glanced back at the human down in her arms and debated quickly on whether she could leave him here or come back with him when she had the pass. _It's too great a risk, _she thought. _Even if the chance that the human would be discovered and then claimed by another immortal is slim to none if I leave him here. He could also wake up after I leave. He is no longer under my control through his link. He could wander away. _

It was decided then, Ginny would take him with her. She shifted the unconscious human in her arms and reached up to turn down the torch above her head. Ginny walked across the room and groped for the lever that would slide the door open. With the hope that no one would be in the hall when she exited, her fingers caught on it. The demoness stepped back to avoid getting hit when the wall opened.

Ginny walked down the stairs. She nodded in greeting to the demons that walked past. They didn't question her. It was assumed that if she had the human, then it was hers. Those who knew that it was Harry's human would merely think that it had wandered off and she had claimed it for whatever reason.

Ginny went down a set of stairs just off from the main entrance hall down to a corridor that led directly to the room that held the Gate to Earth. She walked around the first corner and set the unconscious human down. Ginny sighed and leaned against the wall, arms folded as she waited for someone to walk by.

**Harry's pov**

Harry held back a groan as pain thudded through his chest. It felt like there were a bunch of pulled muscles there but they all pulled outward. His head pounded sharply in sync with the pain in his chest._Wh-what am I doing on the floor? _It took less than a second longer for his memories to return.

"Draco!" he gasped in alarm and shot to his feet.

His surroundings tilted crazily as he struggled to keep his balance. Harry failed and found himself back on the floor quite suddenly. This time he took a little more time. Using the same bedpost that he had struck his head on earlier, he hauled himself to his feet and stood there trying to keep his balance. The world stabilized and Harry took a cautious step forward.

The moment he found that he was not to be reunited with the floor simply for moving, Harry took off at a run following the tugging in his chest. Something told him that it would lead him to his charge. There was something horribly wrong with Draco and Harry intended to find out what it was.

**Ginny's pov**

There was some cursing coming down the hall. Ginny jerked her head up and prepared to pounce. She jumped forward as soon as she saw the shadow on the ground. The demoness who she had caught unawares crashed to the floor painfully, her head thudding on the cold, hard stone. Ginny felt slightly worried when she noticed that there was blood coming out of the back of the demoness's head. _It's just a scalp wound. She'll be fine! _She thought desperately.

Ginny groped around the body and located the pass in the girl's front pocket of her skirt. She smiled regretfully and turned to Draco. It was time. She concentrated on her own life and _released. _It was well in the ability of any demon or angel to do this if they decided to end their life. Sometimes, living forever was not what one wanted. Her body immediately tried to sustain itself on the human's life force. She concentrated on the stream going to her body and_pulled. _The stream became a creek, and then a river. Finally, she just yanked and the entire glowing mass came out of the human's chest. She felt her body weaken and she began to lose her demonic powers as any and all touches of immortality were flushed out of her system. The last thing she saw with her other vision was the link between her and the human fade out as she absorbed the last streams of life. It was done. She was mortal.

Ginny took off towards the room flashing the card to the guard as she went by. The demon guarding the door barely even looked up from his lunch as she passed by him. She came to a halt just inside the door relishing in the moment. The former demoness took a moment to gaze around the room in an attempt to memorize every last detail of her old home before stepping forward and allowing herself to be drawn to Earth.

**Harry's pov**

Harry nearly stumbled when he felt his chest grow cold signifying. His blood ran as cold as ice as if to echo it. Deep down, the angel knew that something terrible had happened to Draco. His panic grew and was amplified by the pounding in his head. He pushed his body faster and was surprised to see where he was headed. Unknowingly, he raced down the steps that Ginny had just a few moments before. He rounded the corner and stopped in horror.

"DRACO!!" he screamed and stumbled over to him. He completely ignored the other unconscious person on the ground. His charge as well as his love was in danger and that came first.

Gently, Harry knelt beside him and brushed the blonde's hair from his eyes.

"He's so pale..." he murmured to no one in particular. He let his fingers trail down to the human's neck trying to ignore how cold the skin was and checked for a pulse. There wasn't one.

The angel went as grey as Draco and then relaxed slightly. His soul was still in there. _There's still a chance that he could be saved!_Adrenalin rushed through his veins. Harry utilized all of his strength and lifted Draco off of the ground. He vaguely noted that under normal circumstances, he wouldn't have been able to do this. Now however, the strength of his determination to save the one he loved and his charge was on his side. He raced up the stairs and through the entrance hall to his father's office. The little angel kicked the door open and tried to avoid running into anything.

"Dad!" he said worriedly. "Something is wrong with Draco. How can he still have his soul when his heart isn't beating?"

"Harry? Where are you exactly?" Came the voice of James Potter from the back of the room.

"I'm at the entrance," the angel said. "I'm not going to risk hurting Draco by banging his head into stacks of paper."

"Okay, Hang tight, I'm coming."

James Potter looked around a stack of papers by the corner and winced when he saw how pale the human in Harry's arms was. He shoved over several stacks of paper beside him revealing a comfortable looking couch.

"There's a couch in here?" Harry said in surprise.

His father grinned sheepishly in response. "I really should keep this place more organized. You can set him here."

Harry did so and hovered while his father looked his charge over. As he did, James Potter frowned.

"Are you absolutely sure that he still has his soul?" Harry hesitantly nodded. The ability to sense souls was a specialty of the angels. Demons didn't have that ability.

"What' wrong?"

"Someone has taken his life force. Or more accurately, someone has taken his mortality."

"Can ... can he be saved?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but you must find out who has his life force. You have twenty four hours to find this person."

"All I know is that the person went through the Gates to Earth," Harry replied trying to keep his voice steady. _Twenty four hours? That's not enough time!_

"Surface sickness. I haven't seen a case of that in a while," James Potter said grimly. "This person will pay dearly for what they have done."

"How will I get his life back?" Harry asked hesitantly.

James sighed. "There is a dagger that you can use. It can hold the life force of a human for a short period of time. You can pick it up from the guard by the Gates."

Harry still hesitated. "Will you make sure that no one else takes him while I am gone?"

"You don't even need to ask, Harry."

The angel smiled and nodded. He spared one last look at the pale form of Draco on the couch before he took off out the door in a run.

* * *

_Did you know that the pretty review button is actually tinted blue on my laptop and not purple?_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N... why did I only get 2 reviews last time? ... I'm hurt... I almost felt like I should cut this chapter in half in retaliation... but I'm not that childish so you get the whole thing... Yes about the computer virus... it's still on there... so I have had a lot of trouble with it. Just be glad I have such strange habits because it wiped the administrative account on my laptop... I had all of my stories backed up in three different places though...If I didn't this chapter would have taken longer. ANYWAY please enjoy the chapter. And if there are any errors that annoy you, don't hesitate to tell me. _

**Disclaimer: ** I think it has been well established that I don't own Harry Potter. Anyone who thinks otherwise has their head up their arse.

* * *

Chapter 17 

**Harry pov**

Harry raced down the corridor. He circled around the unconscious demoness and skidded to a halt where the guard sat behind a counter. He was reading a magazine. The angel had to clear his throat loudly for the man to get him to notice him.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"Did you remember seeing a human go through here?" Harry asked urgently.

The guard thought for a moment. "Dimly," he admitted sheepishly.

"Dimly?" Harry snapped his worry for Draco getting the best of him. This man was holding him up goddamnit! "Don't you usually pay more attention to who passes you?"

"Can't say I do," the guard replied scratching the back of his head.

"You do know that the human was actually a demon with surface sickness," Harry stated.

"Surface sickness?" the guard asked going pale. "But there hasn't been a case in -"

"Tell that to the unconscious human I have lying in my office!" Harry nearly screamed. "Because you weren't paying attention, Draco's life force is no longer in his body!"

"Draco... that name sounds familiar," the man mused thoughtfully. "Ah he was the human that came with Lucifer's son now wasn't he?"

"I _am_ Lucifer's son," Harry yelled trembling. Some of his anger and panic must have stolen into his voice.

The man leaned over and took a good look at him. "So you are," he said. "Tell you what, you tell no one that I messed up this badly and I will let you through without the card you need."

"I – huh?" Harry said in surprise.

The guard sighed. "You didn't think that I was actually going to let you through without one normally did you?"

"I totally forgot about the card. I don't suppose that I will be spending money down there anyway," Harry admitted. The plastic pass cards that demons with business on the surface doubled as bank cards with a certain amount of funds on them. Unlike the angels with their Benefactor, some demons actually worked on the surface to earn money for others to spend. "I will need the dagger though."

The guard sighed. "I do suppose you'll be needing that, aye."

He rummaged behind his counter for a couple of moments before pulling it out. Harry gasped. Despite the dire situation that he was in, he couldn't help but admire it. It was of the purest silver that he'd seen in his life. There was a purple jewel on its pummel that almost glowed with a sea of green, orange, red, and blue. The thing seemed to be alive in the guard's hands.

"It's beautiful," Harry breathed. His hands automatically reached for it.

"It will return you here once you have collected the human's life force."

Harry nodded and grabbed the dagger out of the man's hands; his sense of urgency returned to him.

The angel shove the dagger into the belt that held his robes shut, before he pivoted on his heels and he flung himself through the inviting doorway . He skidded to a halt inside and glanced up. A red-purple vortex met his eyes, even from where he stood, he could feel it trying to draw his body in. With a deep steadying breath, Harry stepped forward and allowed himself to be drawn up and out through the ceiling like a dust particle is sucked up by a vacuum cleaner.

**Ginny pov**

Ginny darted out of a dark alley walked down the street glancing around her curiously. In front of her there was a large sign proclaiming 'Welcome to Gastown!' Ginny glanced around her curiously as she walked along. There were curious structures everywhere. She ignored the odd stares she got for her attire and shivered. It was really too cold for anything less than a thick outfit with a heavy jacket.

Still, Ginny was delighted about one thing. She was finally human! A smile briefly crossed her lips at the thought before she glanced down at the card in her hands. _Now how do I use this..._ Ginny may have been taken to the surface, but the use of these cards was only known to the demons who had to go to Earth. It was one of the ways that they kept demons like her from the surface.

There were many humans about, she noted as she walked. Some were taking pictures of the buildings and others were talking in different tongues. Ginny shivered again as a gust of wind stole the warmth from her body. Her red hair blew around her face chaotically as she came to a halt and glanced around. There was a line of people at a machine with the insignia ATM across it. She watched as one by one, the people pulled out plastic cards and pushed them in the machine. They seemed to hit buttons randomly and green bills would pop out. Ginny decided that doing the same would be her best bet and took her place at the back of the line.

It took only a few minutes until she was at the front of the line. Ginny stuck her card in the machine in the same slot that all of the others had. It beeped negatively and her card popped out. There was a diagram of a card right below and it showed the numbers on it going in the opposite way that she had stuck it in. She tried once again and this time a phrase came up on the screen: 'please type your password'.

Ginny stopped for a moment. _Password? Now what is the best known number phrase in hell? Ah yes. _She pressed her finger to the key pads and hit out 6-2-4-4-2. It pinged positively and she smiled. Several options came up asking her how much she wanted to take out. She selected the largest and waited. The machine whirred and a new slot opened up. She grabbed the green paper and clutched it in her fist before walking a few steps away from the machine.

She looked at it in her hand and noticed that there was the number twenty on the corners. Ginny was curious about it. She had seen some of the demons that she had been watching over use these to trade for items. It wasn't against the law for demons to know what they did with the paper, rather not all were allowed to know how they acquired it. It seemed to be a valuable item to trade. _But then why would they put it in a machine where just anyone could take it out as long as they had a card? Maybe it is like hell. Only certain humans – people had the cards to take it out. _Ginny glanced in the window that she was now standing by. There were thick coats on display in it.

**Harry pov**

Harry gasped as he appeared on the surface and shivered, thankful that no one could see him. He glanced around the alley and wrinkled his nose in disgust. There was graffiti on the walls surrounding him and a dumpster in the corner, yet he knew instinctively that this was where Ginny had ended up. He could feel something that was inherently Draco nearby. _It must be Ginny!_ The angel decided. There was no way it could be Draco with the human unconscious in his father's office and all. He took off making sure to stay insubstantial.

The pounding in his chest increased in strength as he came to (unknown to him) the same ATM that Ginny had taken money out of. Harry only took a passing glance at the buildings around him and noticed that they were very old compared to some that he had seen before. A door chimed about ten metres in front of him. His whole body shuddered in shock as he turned towards the sound. He would recognize that red hair anywhere.

"G – Ginny?" he whispered in shock.

As he watched, a bus pulled up near where the girl was standing and opened it's doors. He watched as the red-haired girl evidently came to a decision and hopped on it. The bus doors closed with a hydrolic hiss and drove off.

He was more than a little annoyed when the bus drove past him too quickly for the angel to phase through the metal. Harry leaned up to catch the bus's destination. '29th Avenue'. He kicked an invisible rock on the ground and leaned over to see a piece of white paper with a bus schedule written upon it. The angel glanced around briefly to check that no one was watching before he crouched down to the ground and picked it up. He set unfolded it and set it back onto the ground. An angel's ability to become insubstantial only extended about two centimetres off of his body and he didn't want anyone seeing half of the paper floating in midair.

Harry read it still in his crouching position: 'Bus comes at 11:45 and arrives at 29th Avenue sky train station at 12:25. There was the sinful feelings of apathy upon it, but it was so trace that it didn't bother the angel that much. Harry glanced around and noticed how bad the place actually looked. The main streets were beautiful, but the alleys were full of dumpsters and the graffiti that he had noticed earlier. The angel took a closer look and was horrified to see that there were people in thin blankets and lying on sheets of wood and cardboard. The angel didn't dare to allow himself to feel how many sinful things had been done to these humans and instead focused on saving his human.

Harry quickly turned and launched into the air, his wings opening up effortlessly. He kept to the roads for a little bit of the way catching the scant thermals that were coming off of them due to the cars traveling along them and asphalt. He flew over a pinkish grey building and saw tracks suspended on gigantic cement pillar below him. There was a hooded area where he could see one a white train getting ready to leave the station. Harry allowed himself to phase through the hooded area and right onto the train. He leaned against the pole feeling relieved as the train began to move forward at a slow and then increasingly quicker speed. The scenery began to blur around him.

Harry fought his worried thoughts of Draco with a determined look upon his face. He walked over to the window and leaned his head against the cool glass willing it to calm the pain in his chest. It was about fifteen minutes before the angel heard his stop being announced over the speakers. He removed his head from the glass beside him and walked through the doors before they even opened. The angel raced downstairs and out onto a big cement island. There were poles circling around the edges of this island all with different numbers on each. Harry started at one, and read the numbers on the plate. He moved on from there until he noticed that the tug in his chest was stable. It wasn't becoming worse or better.

The angel groaned in exasperation. Ginny had gotten off on one of the stops before the station. This was getting annoying! It had already been about four hours since Draco passed out! He didn't have that much time left! Harry followed the tug in his chest again and shuddered. It really bothered him that he was feeling this tug anyway. At first he had thought that it was instinct, but it seemed to be growing more powerful all of the time.

Harry sighed as his tug pulled him back to the sky train yet again. He was overwhelmed with relief however, when Ginny came into sight again. The red head was sitting a seat not far from where he stood and he sat through the man beside her. It was too crowded for what he intended to do.

"I can see you Harry," she muttered under her breath. Harry nearly fell off the seat in shock.

"W-what?" the angel replied in shock. "You can see me? How?"

Ginny just smirked back at him and the train slowed down announcing Metrotown as the next stop. The red-haired girl got up and walked out of the train. Harry made sure to follow her closely as she entered the shopping mall. Harry once again sighed. It was way to crowded for him to execute his plan.

"Come on Harry make it so others can see you," she muttered coaxingly under her breath. "You came all of the way just to see me didn't you?"

"You could say that," Harry muttered. "No"

"Why not? I'll tell you how I can see you," she said.

"How do you know?" Harry demanded.

"Pool Watchers know," she said idly making sure that only Harry could hear her.

"Why do you guys split up your knowledge like that anyway?" he grumbled. "Fine. Just give me a moment."

Ginny merely shrugged and continued to walk. Harry darted into a nearby men's washroom and became substantial before jogging out to catch up with Ginny. Upon seeing him, she immediately latched onto his arm; much to his displeasure. _This girl has some serious issues, _he thought.

"So how can you see things like that?" Harry asked. He knew that Draco would want to know. He also had to pass time before the mall closed and he could get Ginny alone.

"Draco is a Descended," Ginny replied.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"A Descended. They are human, but are actually a forerunner to guardian angels like you," she said. "Their power includes being able to see things that normal people, and in some case immortal beings can't but that is it. It is carried through genetics."

"Once again, I find it odd that your people divide up their knowledge so much."

"They're not my people anymore!"

The angel ignored her comment. "Do any of the angels know? I've never heard of this before and it would definitely have been covered in the academy."

Ginny shrugged. "Of course they don't know. The demons never bothered telling them."

"That could start a war if the right kind of people get angry at this," Harry said quietly.

"Why do you think they aren't telling the angels? You guys would get angry about it."

Harry didn't have anything to say to this. Despite how long it had been since there was a war between the demons and angels, there was a lot of tension between the two races.

"The bond you and Draco share burns brightly," Ginny said.

"The bond between a guardian and the one he is watching over is always the strongest."

"Really? I thought-"

"Thought that it was symbolic of our love for each other or something? No."

A voice came over the intercom and announced something 'Attention shoppers, this mall will be closing in fifteen minutes. I repeat the mall will be closing in fifteen minutes.'

Ginny paled and glanced at Harry, or more specifically at the dagger strung through his belt. Harry felt his anxiety increase and he placed his hand on the blade. He knew he was stronger than her, but only slightly. He also knew that he had to get Draco's life force back to his body in time. He would have to get her through the chest. The angel shuddered at that thought telling himself over and over again that she was technically already dead. She had given up her immortality and given it back to whence it came. Ginny had just set up a way to steal a human's life force instead. These thoughts didn't comfort him much. Even though she had stolen something like this and Draco's life hung in the balance, he couldn't help but dread what he was about to do. It would go against everything he believed in.

"I guess we should head out," he said weakly.

Ginny nodded. "I'm going to the washroom," she said slowly and turned away from Harry. She took off almost running towards where the bathroom lay.

Harry sighed and shook his head as the tug in his chest returned. _She of all people should know that I can sense her since she has part of my charge inside of her. _The angel took off towards the washrooms as well for a private place to become insubstantial.

Harry stood outside the doors of a different exit from the shopping mall than they had entered into. He stared at the dagger he held in his hands. He shivered habitually as a chill ran up his spine. He felt the tug lessening and he hid in the shadows though it was a useless ploy. The stupid robes that he had to wear in angelic form weren't designed for camouflage or for what he was about to do.

Ginny came out, swinging a shopping bag in her hand. She came to a halt as she spotted Harry. The shopping bag hit the ground. The angel looked on her unhappily as she began to run. He chased after her in hopes of catching up before she ran into somewhere else crowded and he had to wait longer for a chance. Harry caught up to her after only two blocks and pulled her into an alley.

The angel swallowed hard and drew the dagger. He felt sick as a small part of him relished the feel of the cool, slick metal against his palm. Harry doubled over as Ginny kicked him in the stomach and she was off again. He recovered, cursed loudly and chased after her again.

Harry could hear her panting as she tried to outrun him. He knew that he was slowly catching up to her again. Instinctively, he knew that this was it. Ginny was going to die the next time that he had a chance. He waited until she was stumbling along near another alley before he made his move. He came up from behind and shoved her into it.

Ginny fell to the ground. Harry waited for her to get up before he slammed her against the wall with all of his strength, stunning her. The angel took a deep breath, and gathered his courage. He looked away, unable to bear the look on her face as he slid the dagger into her chest.

A small bright stream of light wound up from her chest and crept up the blade. It slid in to the jewel on the pummel. The jewel glowed red even as the last light of life faded from Ginny's eyes. Harry felt his body fall through the vortex that opened up underneath his feet and was pulled back down into hell. He found himself stumbling out of the Gates to Earth gasping for breath.

"So you're back then?" the man said more of statement than a question. Harry nodded once and then glanced down to the bloodied dagger in his hands. The light of Draco's life force flew immediately from the jewel and down the corridor. Harry dropped the bloodied knife on the counter before racing up the stairs.

The angel skidded through the halls and into his father's office. He was there just in time to see Draco groan and his eyelids flutter. Harry watched as his eyes open and he sat up slowly with his hand on his head. Draco turned to him.

"H-Harry?" he said.

The angel flung himself into Draco's arms and wept.

* * *

_Gastown is the oldest part of Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. It is beautiful, but there are a lot of homeless people there... if you have any questions, don't hesitate to pm me or leave a review._

_I believe that the next chapter will be the last. _


	18. Chapter 18

_Sorry this took so long. It seemed like the fates were set against me on actually writing this. My laptop broke and my old desktop took forever to set up. I'm so sorry for the delay! Enjoy._

To roo: Thank you for the review. I think that a lot of people who ships Harry/Draco hate Ginny.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 18

**Harry Pov**

Harry lifted his head up as his sobs quieted and sighed.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," Draco suggested.

The angel nodded and smiled wryly. "I'm your guardian angel remember? You aren't even supposed to know I exist, let alone be the one to take care of me in any way. That's my job remember?"

Draco gave him a look. "I'm just going to pretend that what you just said is your exhaustion talking."

Harry looked around and for the first time noticed his father. "Thank you for watching him, Father," he said.

"Anytime, Harry."

Draco tugged on his arm impatiently. Harry sighed and allowed himself to be led up to the room where his charge had told him about Lucius. Draco shut the door behind them.

Harry allowed Draco to push him gently down onto the bed. It was then that the angel realized how truly tired he was. He could feel his body just sink into the bed. His eyes immediately began to fall shut. Within moments, he was asleep.

**Draco Pov.**

Draco couldn't believe that the angel had fallen asleep so quickly. He was also relieved. Harry's eyes had dark shadows under them and despite his state of consciousness, lines of exhaustion were still apparent on his face. Draco sighed quietly and arranged the angel in a more comfortable sleeping position. He noted that Harry hadn't even reverted back to his angelic form, but had instead stayed in his human one.

_Doesn't that take more energy? _He wondered. As if to answer his question, Harry's body suddenly became slightly luminescent and shimmered briefly before reverting to his angelic form. The sleeping boy let out a sigh. Draco couldn't resist lifting his hand and brushing away some hair that had fallen in the angel's face. He knelt beside the bed and just watched the angel sleep.

Hours later, Draco's head began to droop and he fell asleep beside his angel.

**Harry Pov**

Harry awoke the moment the door swung open. The angel glanced over to the entrance. There was a panicked young demon standing in the entranceway.

"What's wrong?" The angel asked as he sat up.

"Harry Potter! Your father is wanting to see you and Draco sir!" the servant demon announced wringing his hands in distress.

"Tell him I'll be right down after I bathe," Harry said quietly. He was quite filthy from recent events.

The servant demon bowed and took his leave with haste.

Harry only then allowed himself to look at Draco. He felt a smile spread over his face when he saw his charge sleeping with his head in his arms and resting on the bed. Draco was kneeling on the floor in what must have been an uncomfortable position. Harry sighed before nudging him gently. Draco groaned and his eyes opened.

"Harry?" he said sleepily.

"Come on Draco, we have to get up," Harry said. "My father wants to see us and I don't know about you, but I could use a bath or shower before we go down."

**Draco pov**

"Thank god," Draco sighed. It felt like days to him since the last time that he had the pleasure of bathing. _It probably has been days, _Draco reflected with a trace of horror.

The angel smiled at him for an unknown reason and Draco found himself smiling right back.

The showers reminded Draco of the gym ones at Hogwarts High. There were several showers in the room and they were all partitioned off into individual stalls. Draco wasn't sure whether he was grateful for that or annoyed by it. On the one hand he was sure that he wouldn't mind watching Harry bathe, but on the other hand, every time he found himself thinking that, a dark well of panic came rising up. Not for the first time, Draco found himself frustrated by it.

Draco banished the thoughts from his mind and turned on the tap. Of course, the moment that he heard the shower beside him turn on, images of what Harry would look like under the spray of water came up unbidden. He couldn't help letting out a groan of frustration. He allowed his head to thud against the wall.

The shower stopped beside him. "Draco are you alright?" came Harry's concerned voice.

"I'm fine," Draco replied resisting the urge to once again to bang his head.

Draco relaxed as the shower stall turned on once more next to him and he proceeded to wash himself.

Half an hour later found them both downstairs at the entrance to Lucifer's office. Harry hesitantly tapped on the open door.

"Come in," James's voice came from inside.

Harry and Draco once again found themselves weaving around and in some cases jumping over stacks of paper before they made it to the front of the work desk. James looked up at them from the paper he was currently going over.

"What did you want to see us so urgently for?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore was by. He said that you committed a mortal sin," James said.

Harry visibly swallowed. "But how else was I supposed to save Draco," he cried. "It would have been a worse punishment if I had let him die when there was a possibility of me saving him!"

"What did you do to save me?" Draco demanded.

"I... I had to kill Ginny," Harry mumbled, ashamed. "She had stolen your life force to become mortal."

Draco slipped his hand into the angel's and squeezed. Harry squeezed back gently to show that he was fine.

James stood up and reached over the desk to clap his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sure that they will see it that way," he said. "It probably is just an inquiry. Draco has to come with you."

"But that doesn't make sense!" Harry exclaimed in distress. "Going to heaven is poisonous for mortals!"

"I'm sure that what is happening will become clear once you go there," James said.

"Could you send us there right now then?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes," James replied. "There is a direct link in my office as you know."

"Thank you, father," Harry said.

James smiled and shoved all of the papers off of his desk. They fell to the ground, scattered over what little clear floorspace there was. Engraved into the wood of the desk was a circle with wings and a bunch of strange symbols in it. Carefully, James ran his fingers around the circle and along the characters. Wherever his finger touched, the lines lit up with a glowing violet light. When all of the carving was lit up, James spread his hand out and gently pressed down on top of it.

A portal opened up with the same violet light as James quickly stepped back.

"Put your hands into it, you two," he instructed. "It'll pull you in and up to heaven."

Harry smiled. "See you later, father," he said softly.

James returned the smile. "Remember to write or visit once in awhile."

Without letting go of each other's hands, Harry and Draco reached out with their free ones. As one, angel and human plunged their fingers into the purple light. Draco felt his body sucked in by some powerful outside force similar to the one that had taken him down to Hell.

**Harry pov**

In a strange defiance of logic, Harry found himself falling through the ceiling into the same courtroom that he had left a few days ago. Harry winced as his body hit the floor hard. He heard Draco groan beside him.

"You okay?" he murmured.

Draco could only nod back.

"Harry James Potter!" came Dumbledore's disappointed voice.

Harry looked up to see the man leaning over the high table he sat at to quite literally look down upon him. He could see the other judges sitting beside and a little back from the old man.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Because you want to perform an inquiry about my actions?" Harry asked.

"No. You are being tried for what you have done through the last few days," Dumbledore replied gravely. "You are in a lot of trouble, my boy."

"What was I supposed to do?" Harry said defensively. "I couldn't very well let my charge die!"

"We have taken that into consideration. The fact that your actions were done for your charge, you will not be obliterated.

_Gee thanks, _Harry thought sarcastically. He knew that whatever the council came up with, he wasn't going to like it.

"There are many charges that have come up against you in the last two days or so," Dumbledore continued. "Charge one: endangering the life of a your charge by taking him to Hell. How do you plead?"

"I did no such thing!" Harry replied.

Draco chose this moment to speak up in the defence of his angel. "You were there. I followed him of my own free will."

"This is not your trial, Mr. Malfoy. Your soul is not set to be judged for quite sometime," Dumbledore said. "If you do not keep quiet, I will have you removed from the courtroom."

Draco stayed silent.

"You did not send him back though did you, Harry," Dumbledore said gently.

"I didn't think to," Harry muttered.

"More like you didn't want to. You were not acting in the best interest of your charge."

"I was worried about him. I didn't want him to leave my sight."

"Even though we had specifically assigned a friend of yours to Draco's case. Do you not trust Ron?"

"Of course I trust him. I didn't want Draco to leave my sight," Harry repeated knowing that stating otherwise would get him nowhere.

"The court takes note that Mr. Potter just admitted his own negligence towards his charge." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Charge number two, continuing a relationship with a mortal even when it's forbidden and after a warning from this court already. How do you plead?"

Harry sighed unhappily knowing that there was no way he could deny it. "Guilty," he said quietly, dread pooling at the bottom of his stomach. It was clear that his fate, whatever it was already was decided. Every movement of his lips was taking him closer to it.

"The court takes note that Mr. Potter admits his guilt on the second charge as well," Dumbledore said solemnly. "The third and final charge is: The deliberate murder of a mortal. How do you plead?"

This time Harry couldn't help but protest the statement. "But she had Draco's life! How could I not take it and give it back to him?"

"Mr. Potter also admits his guilt on the third charge," Dumbledore said. "The court will deliberate for a few moments on the verdict, and the sentence if there is one."

_I don't even know why they bother with this anymore,_ Harry thought tiredly.

It was only a few minutes before the five archangels were back.

"We have decided on a verdict," Dumbledore announced. "The court has decided that you are guilty. You are hereby sentenced to exile from heaven to Earth to live out your days as a mortal. You will have no memory of your life before that and will have fabricated memories. We have also declared the mortal Draco Malfoy to be a danger to the guardian angels as he is a Descended. For this, he will also lose his memories and be sent back to Earth under a different identity."

Harry glanced over at Draco, who looked confused.

Dumbledore sighed. "A Descended is what we call a person who can see angels, demons or other supernatural or immortal creatures for who they really are. Erasing your memories and implanting false ones will force your powers into becoming dormant again.

"Ron Weasely has requested specifically to be the one who guides the convicts to the hospital wing where they will be put to sleep and the deletion of memories can occur. We have granted him the right to."

Harry glanced over to the door off to the side of the courtroom and saw it swing open. Ron entered paler than normal. The red-headed angel glanced around for a moment until their eyes locked. Immediately Harry stood and pulled Draco to his feet behind him.

"C'mon, mate, Hermione wants to say goodbye," Ron said quietly clapping Harry on the shoulder.

The walk to the hospital wing, located not far from the courtroom was brief and silent. Harry and Draco looked at each other knowing that this would be one of the last times that they would see each other. The angel felt tears well up in his eyes but refused to let them fall.

**Draco pov**

Draco looked at his angel sadly; ignoring the pounding headache he had from being in heaven for too long. He knew this was all of his fault. _If only I hadn't run after him... _Draco thought. A terrible and unfamiliar guilt welled up inside of him. He couldn't help but hate himself for what the angel was being put through.

"I'm so sorry," he said quietly as they entered the hospital. "This is all my fault."

"It's not," Harry replied with a sad smile. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the crystalline water trailing down his cheeks. "It's mine. Dumbledore's right. You almost died."

Draco sighed and lifted Harry's chin up. Gently he pressed his lips to the angel's chastely seeking to comfort them both. They separated reluctantly when Ron cleared his throat loudly.

Hermione came into the room. She burst into tears as she caught sight of Harry and flew across the room. She caught him in a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Harry," she sobbed.

Draco never wanted to see the sad smile Harry had on again. He watched as the angel comforted his friend for a moment and then glanced around with the feeling that he was intruding upon a special moment. The hospital wing was just as he remembered it from his first visit here. There were no different rooms for patients, only a line of beds with curtains around them to preserve the privacy of the patients.

Finally Hermione calmed enough to lead them into the door that she had just exited from. Draco glanced around curiously and found that they were in a room with silver pod-like devices large enough to fit a grown man. He watched as Hermione went over and lifted the lids on two of these pods.

"Get in, and lie down," she said.

Harry pov

Harry had to give her credit. Even though her voice trembled, Hermione retained her composure. With one last longing glance at Draco, he walked forward to the nearest pod and clambered into it. The last thing he saw before the lid closed was Hermione's saddened face.

* * *

Trevor Evans opened his door when he heard the commotion outside. His eyes widened as he spotted the moving truck parked next door and the attractive blonde male around his age directing the movers. He flinched as a flicker of recognition pulsed through him and then disappeared as soon as it came.

Trevor walked down the path in the center of his carefully cared for lawn and around the hedge that divided his yard and the blonde teen's. He saw that the other had noticed his arrival and was looking up curiously.

Trevor felt a smile spread over his face as he walked up to the stranger. "Hello, I'm Trevor Evans. I live next door and just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood."

The blonde man smiled back and held out his hand. "Drake Cunnings."

Trevor smiled and took it in his own.

* * *

Deathbystorm: Wahh!! That's the end! I'm sooo sad. It's been nearly two years since I started this story and I'm finally done. T.T I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story overall. 


End file.
